


Chaste as Ice

by DIiii



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIiii/pseuds/DIiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警示：AU，战俘+走丢的失忆吧唧（没铁臂，有怀孕+产乳情节，有路人猥亵但后面只有大盾尝过，慎看慎看</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Chaste As Ice (Eng. ver.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140584) by [BlastedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlastedHead/pseuds/BlastedHead)



> 警示：AU，战俘+走丢的失忆吧唧（没铁臂，有怀孕+产乳情节，有路人猥亵但后面只有大盾尝过，慎看慎看

大雪覆盖了城墙。

马车拉着栓成一串的战利品，在雪地上拖曳出一条粗糙的痕迹。

几束火苗在夷平的村庄上窜动，寒风呼啸着吹过吊桥上结着冰霜的铁链，隐约夹杂着女人和老人的恸哭。

“他们来了。”

领头的粗犷男人叼着卷烟用力吸了一口。

他的铠甲上粘附着细小的冰粒，渐渐在营房的温度下化成水珠。他擦了擦潮湿的络腮胡，退到了带领战士突破重围的将军身后。

将军抬眼望向掀起的卷帘外，一干士兵拖进了几个沉重厚实的宝箱，献宝般依次在他面前摆开。

宝石、金币、武器、工艺品，他审视着琳琅满目的器物，公式化的动作没有表现出一点兴趣，士兵不敢触犯Rogers将军的威严，于是恭敬地退下，临走前朝将军身后的男子使了个眼色。

“这并不是全部，”Albert掐灭了烟，缓缓开口，“那帮因纽特人找到了个omega。”

“Omega？”将军的眉毛微微上挑。

“一个稀少的男性omega，还是个雏，嫩得都能挤出水了。”

Albert发出浑浊的笑声，走过去拍了拍将军宽厚的肩背。

“想不想尝尝异邦人的味道？看上去像个有钱人家的少爷，就是性子辣了点。”

将军笑了声，嘴角依旧是平和的弧度。

“你算是做了件对事，Albert。”

 

雪开始下大了。

狂风将结冰的旌旗拦腰折断，雪花和冰粒吹得漫天飞舞。Rogers披上厚实的皮草，踩着绒靴踏进雪中，朝营房走去。

带兵征战多年，Rogers见过不少omega，那些柔弱并且唾手可得的小甜点多半都是战俘，从各个村庄搜刮而来供年轻气盛的alpha士兵消遣。

他们可以出现在任何地方，某个破旧的行军房里，或者乱七八糟的篝火堆边上，要做的只是臣服与取悦，承受饥渴的士兵一次又一次地性侵直到对方食饱餍足。他们体内会被灌满肮脏腥臭的精液，磨得破皮红肿的洞口淌出血液和白浊，有时候会流出浸泡在血水中的未成形胎儿。

他们低声下气，毫无尊严，等着前一秒的温存变为下一秒的凌虐。一群淫乱的等待被轮奸的骚货。

那些omega总是活不久，卑微地生存，卑微地被强暴、折磨、啃食得一干二净——他们称不上战俘，只是战士裤腰带上的消耗品。

Rogers并非圣人，他同情那些omega但也操过他们，尽管只是接受手下的好意。他会将那些弱不禁风的女人或男人带回营房开苞，像是可笑的剪彩仪式，之后丢给士兵们轮流享用。作为头儿，他需要借此鼓舞士气。

但他从来没有主动找过omega，也从来不会伤害任何一个送上门的礼物，就像他从未提起过自己那个失踪多年的伴侣。

Bucky很可能会成为某个军队的战俘。

他不敢想。

Rogers走近了中央覆盖着积雪的营房，不知什么时候开始，他渐渐能嗅到冰冷空气中的omega因子，异常香甜但却辛辣的气味将鼻腔撩拨得发痒。

这不是个好兆头——Rogers的面孔瞬时变得冷峻。

他捕捉到了如同奶油融化般的甜腻香味，眼前仿佛出现了鲜红石榴里榨出的汁水滴在地上的画面。眨眼间，汹涌的omega信息素从营房的卷帘里喷涌而出，准确锁定了周边最近的alpha，迅速上前包围了他的身体。

Alpha的本能此时被放大了数倍，Rogers甚至能感知到营房里的omega正跪在地上，连臀部翘起的高度也一清二楚。

那个omega发情了。

严冬之下，在这个遍布着alpha的军营里——在Rogers的营房里，一个omega军妓正等着将军回来将他操到横液直流。

随后营房的帘子被掀起，掺杂冰屑的寒风顿时刮进了温暖的室内，omega瑟缩了起来，四肢瘫软地跪在地上。尽管他的甜蜜洞口早已背弃了主人的意愿，汩汩流出的大量粘滑透明的液体浸湿了他裤子，他仍攥紧拳头，咬着牙吞下浮到嘴边的呻吟。

在Rogers进门的那一刻，omega便感应到了他，那个强大的alpha离他非常的近，周身散发的浓重信息素铺天盖地朝他袭来，震得他双脚一软，倒在地上。

“Bucky？”

他听到了一个陌生却又熟悉的声音，混合着惊讶与别的什么情感，他却无从分辨。

那个alpha迅速地靠近，手臂环过omega的腿弯将他打横抱了起来。惊慌之下omega大口喘息着，却因此吸入了更多alpha信息素，搅得他头脑发昏无法思考。Omega困惑地抬起头，看着对方耀眼的金棕色发丝和湛蓝眼眸，他感到很疑惑，雪地里是否真能存在如此鲜艳的颜色。

他晃了晃神，发现高大的alpha已经搂着他的身体，将他放到了床上。

“该死。”

Rogers的双手克制不住颤抖，他完全没料到竟会在这儿见到他的青梅竹马。

自从五年前爆发的战火令硝烟弥漫了整个大陆，他们在战乱中丢失了彼此，他的Bucky从此杳无音讯。丧失了伴侣的Rogers如同亡灵般生存，他居无定处，对周遭的一切冷眼相看，漠不关心。

他无法忍受自己的每一次合眼都是煎熬。

后来他参了军，成为了将领，开始懂得用战斗杀敌转移自己的所有注意力。但他终是无法忘记，他可以将悲伤抛到脑后浴血奋战个一整天，却也无法避免看着锃亮如镜的刀面出神。

他看着自己的脸孔，就会想起他的omega和他一样拥有蓝色的眼眸，比他的色泽更深，比他的更美。

若是没有战争，他和Bucky会在来年春天结婚，他们会有好几个子女，过上平凡而温暖的生活。而如今，他加入了战争，他的omega沦为了自己军队的战俘。

但他仍感受到一种失而复得的欣喜席卷了四肢百骸，他的Bucky变得更加甜美了，身上穿着当地优雅的贵族装束，收腰的剪裁和紧身的布料显得他清纯而性感。

Omega端坐在床上，玻璃珠似的蓝眼睛蒙着水雾，鲜红的嘴唇一开一合，他的拳头攥紧了床单，口中不停地吐出灼热的呼吸。

他的眼神里带着防备，像是完全没有认出身前的男人。

一个Alpha就站在他面前，却迟迟不上前占有他，这令进入发情期的omega痛苦无比。

Rogers站在他身前，宽大的手掌捧起他的脸颊。只是单纯的触碰就让麻痒顺着相贴的肌肤传到全身，Bucky的身体打着颤，洞口流出的汁水连同床单一并打湿，这让他羞耻而紧张。

Omega感觉头晕得发疼，面前的alpha味道好闻的不得了，跟那些充满着暴力和血腥味的alpha截然不同，让他想到了金黄色的麦田，太阳下晒得的暖烘烘的干燥棉被。

“你还记得我吗，Bucky？”

男人的声音将他的意识唤了回来，他皱起眉思考着，然后摇摇头。天旋地转之间他被压在床上，掺杂着悲伤和怒意的alpha气息笼罩着他的身子，两腿间的白色丝质长裤早已湿了一片，而那个alpha正刻意用他火热硬挺的下体顶在柔软的会阴处。

“啊……走开……”Omega被刺激得流出了眼泪，他养尊处优，从来没被别的alpha动手动脚，如今处于发情期的他更是不能抵挡一个卯足了劲压制他的alpha。

事实上，Rogers根本不用费力去钳制他的双手，发情期下的Bucky早已丧失了反抗能力，这样的他若是出现在营地里，任何一个alpha士兵都能将他操到怀孕。

他会被轮流施暴，粗野的士兵不会体恤他肚子里是否有个孩子，他们会将他美好的身体撕碎，用粗糙的舌头舔过他每一寸白皙肌肤，手指和阴茎插满他上下两个小嘴，那些士兵嗜血而暴躁，他们能真正意义上地将omega操死，在这一点上，Rogers毫不怀疑。

这个认知让Rogers的心迅速下沉，他的omega仍是优雅迷人，散发的发情期omega信息素对他来说几乎具有致命的诱惑，Rogers需要动用强大的意志力才能忍住直接操穿那个不停流水的肉穴的冲动，而与此同时，营房外有一个军队的alpha正等着品尝被将军破处的omega。

而Bucky怎么能不记得自己的alpha？他需要被Rogers标记，这样那些士兵才不会对将军的所有物轻举妄动。

“Bucky，我是Steve，是你的未婚夫。”

Bucky透过朦胧的泪水望着Rogers，想反驳说他并不叫Bucky，但他还没来得及说出口，Rogers便一个用力直接撕开了他精美的上衣，崩开的珍珠和宝钻撒在床上，他怔怔地看着那个自称为Steve的男人俯下身来，用灼热的眼神舔舐他袒露出来的白皙上身，然后抬起眼望着他。

“我必须标记你。”

Omega瞪大了双眼，奋力地抵抗起来。

他不能被标记，在他潜意识里，他早已属于另一个alpha，他在等他的伴侣战争结束后找到自己，标记自己。即使五年前的重创让Bucky丢失了大部分的记忆，他甚至连自己的alpha的名字都忘了个一干二净。

“不行……滚开！”

Bucky喊叫着，两手奋力推着Rogers的胸膛，男人皱起了眉握住他的手臂，从腰间抽出皮带绑住了他的双手手腕。

“听我说，如果我不标记你，在我离开之后就会有一堆alpha蜂拥而上，将你拆吃入腹，懂吗？”

Omega看上去被吓到了，他感受到了Rogers身上散发的戾气，即便他的本能在疯狂叫嚣着服从于面前的alpha，可他已经丢失了太多，他的父母、兄妹，他的家乡，他的……alpha，他不能再丢失作为omega的清白和尊严。

而Rogers并不知道他心中所想，他俯下身，连Bucky的裤子都不打算褪去，直接就在他腿间撕开了个豁口，露出珍珠白的内裤包裹的光滑臀肉。 

“住手！我不认识你！从我身上下来！”

Bucky感受到股间暴露在空气中的寒意，扭动身子不停挣扎，却只是将身上的alpha磨得更加血气旺盛。Rogers无视了omega毫无魄力的表现，伸出两指挑开了细细的内裤带子，摸上了湿滑不堪的粉嫩肉穴。

身下的Omega喊叫着蹬动那双纤细的长腿，被Rogers抓住脚踝抬到在肩上。许久未被人触碰的肉穴紧致柔软，插入一指便被滑腻的肠道吮吸着向内，Bucky掉了滴眼泪在枕头上，感受到Rogers的手指小心翼翼地翻搅着他的肠肉。

“Bucky，你想清楚了，你是想被我标记，还是想被军营里的alpha挨个捅你的小洞？”

Bucky的身体微微地颤栗起来，他偏过头，像是想逃避现实。

“我不能……我不能被标记，我已经有伴侣了，求你……”

Rogers听着他的低语，眉头皱得死紧，他加多了一根手指，两指并拢抽插着不停流淌出透明汁液的肉穴，Bucky委屈地咬紧了下唇，听着alpha用两根手指就将他操得水声四溢。

这让他像是个人尽可夫的贱货，但他不是，他愿意为了自己的伴侣守护贞操，在这点上他传统得连别的omega都无法想象。

“谁是你的伴侣，说。”

Alpha的怒吼让他立刻就想臣服求饶，Bucky感受到一只手捏着他的下巴转了过来，接着他的唇舌就被疯狂吮吻，炽热的呼吸包围着他令他头晕目眩浑身发软，而让他感到羞耻的是自己竟不反感Rogers所做的一切。

Rogers舔舐自己的动作，还有他身上散发的令人安心的气味，统统逼着Bucky缴械投降去享受这个淫秽的舌吻。他的唇舌被对方温热柔软的嘴吸吮到发麻，津液从他嘴角流下，被直起身的Rogers伸手抹掉，然后送到自己嘴中。

“你的伴侣只会是我，永远只能是我。”Rogers双手握着omega的细腰，将他用力地压进床垫里，接着释放了自己粗壮的茎身。紫红的肉棒摩着流淌着淫水的肉穴，蹭着肛口周边的软肉，随时准备入侵。

“不……求你……”

Bucky露出了可怜的表情乞求道，想着Rogers兴许和别的alpha不一样，而Rogers像是狠下了心，直接握着肉棒挤进了窄小的肠道。

穴口撕裂的剧痛让Bucky的眼泪瞬间流了下来。那一下顶入似乎将他撞得魂飞魄散，他的大脑一片空白，直到alpha的肉棒继续深入挤出了大量淫水和鲜血，他才想到，他的伴侣不会要自己了。

这让他痛苦地抽噎起来。即便他根本记不起他的alpha的名字，但他的本能让他将自己交托给那个一直深爱的人，而不该是军营里随便的什么将军。

Rogers看到哭成泪人的Bucky顿时难受得心都揪紧了，他俯下身将Bucky抱在怀里，在他耳边低语着：

“Bucky……你不记得我了吗……我是Steve，我们是青梅竹马，是我当年度过了第一个发情期，是我上门向你求的婚，是我弄丢了你……”

Bucky的下巴抵在Rogers的肩膀上，泪水浸湿了那一块布料，他浑身颤抖，大脑就像被身上的alpha搅成了浆糊，他仍在不停抽泣，耳边萦绕着Rogers的声音。

“对不起……Bucky……我不应该伤害你……”

Rogers吻着Bucky的头发，将阴茎缓缓地抽出来，带出的血液混着淫水，将他白皙的大腿沾得湿泞一片。Omega哭红了眼角，看着Rogers撤退的动作稍稍放松了身体，任他将自己手上的皮带解开。

Bucky不知道自己究竟是安心还是失落，他不明白为什么只是看着男人难过的表情心便一阵抽痛，他想要上前拥抱那个alpha——这完全不可理喻。

Rogers找出了抑制剂，取了水来喂他吃了下去。Bucky起先十分抗拒，但之后便认出了那白色的药片，听话地将它含进嘴中。

“这是alpha抑制剂，即使对omega并没有多大作用，也多少能够减少痛苦。”

男人说着爬上床，将omega抱在怀里，将脑袋贴近他柔软的及肩棕发。

“我会等你恢复记忆，Bucky，不要离开我……我不会标记你。”他说着，双手搂紧了Bucky的腰。

“我不能再次看着你消失。”

男人的声音如同呓语。

Bucky很疲惫，即使仍处于饥渴敏感的发情期，他的眼皮也昏昏欲坠，大有可能下一秒就熟睡在敌人的床上，而他股间抵着的滚烫硬物却让他不得不保持警觉。

他记得在晌午的时候，敌军浩浩荡荡地闯进了他们的城市，城中的alpha们早已参军离开，留下来的beta男性被士兵拉上城墙，从高空丢下去砸得粉身碎骨，老人、小孩和女人被抓走成为奴隶，而omega们则统统被装上了承载战利品的马车。

在那之前，他看见了几个认识的omega被士兵当众撕开裤子强奸，鲜红的血液沁入了纯白的雪地，嘶哑的惨叫掩埋在呼啸的寒风中。

他没能逃走，即将到来的发情期让他虚弱不堪，没迈出几步就被一个叫Albert的男人抓住了，那人打量了下他的身体，随后呵退了打算前来分食的alpha士兵。

男人吩咐手下将Bucky交给将军，他说，将军最喜欢棕发蓝眼的男性omega。

那支奇袭部队的首领正是Rogers将军，即便他从始至终似乎都未曾加入战斗，但Bucky明白是他纵容了这一切。战争不讲道理，加入战争的士兵也一样，他不该感到悲伤。

Bucky回头看了看Rogers，如今的他正安静地闭着双眼，长长的睫毛末梢沾着细小的水滴。

他看上去很年轻，就和自己一样。他的下巴上冒出了新生的青色胡茬，无意识抿紧的嘴唇让他看起来像在提防着什么，又像是在害怕。

Alpha看上去睡着了，却睡得并不安稳。

莫名地，Bucky为他感到难过，这个omega想不出为什么，他只是困难地转过身，怕冷般缩进了Rogers的怀中。


	2. Chapter 2

冰雪将宏伟的庙宇覆盖成无暇的雪白，Bucky朝手心呼了口气，撑着雕塑的基座跳了上去。

他伸手抹去雕塑上的积雪，让埋藏在雪层下的金色人像露出原本的色泽。

“Bucky，快下来。”

Rogers站在一旁，看了眼远方升起的狼烟，“这里并不安全。”

Bucky回头看向了遥远的军营，灰色的营房夹在纯白一片的雪地和天空之间，像是一条单调的分隔带。

视野所及，没有一个人的身影，只有被暴风雪压折的树干歪斜地插在雪地中。

神庙早已没了往日的典雅与宁静。

一周前敌军侵占了这片土地，战火很快便殃及庙宇，供奉着神灵的祭司们眼看着漆黑的士兵如倾巢之蚁涌入神殿，打碎神坛，将供奉品洗劫一空，摆放在神殿中央的神像也被斩去头颅。

横行霸道的渎神者们无所畏惧，他们眼里闪着暴虐的光，用刀刃肆意割开手无寸铁的人们的脖子， 喷出来的鲜血溅在记录着王朝盛衰的石壁上。

而Bucky因即将到来的发情期逃过一劫，他早早离开了神庙，却目睹了冰天雪地中的惨烈一幕。直到他被抓走献给将军，才发现自己有侥幸存活下来的可能。

他低下头看着身披铠甲的Rogers将军。在Bucky的整个发情期里，这个alpha始终没有强行标记他。

在那次如同受到蛊惑般的强暴举动之后，Rogers对他的关怀可谓是无微不至到了极点。他用手和嘴来解决Bucky后穴的热潮，温柔体贴得根本不像是敌军的将领。

Bucky的记忆中从未有过他这样的alpha，Rogers会让他坐在自己怀里，轻轻地拥抱他，就像抱着一个失而复得却又易碎的宝贝，用平稳低沉的声音讲述他们曾经在一起的岁月，他们之间的亲昵和依偎恍若天成，简单而自然，像是流淌在血液中的本能。

Bucky仍心有余悸，却忍不住沉沦。他不知道Rogers是否在耍温情手段，即使时不时地，大脑间断性的锐痛会伴随着模糊的画面出现，似是在提醒他丢失的记忆之中很可能有这个alpha的存在。

他将杂乱的思绪甩在脑后，拳头握得紧了些，回头看着古旧的庙宇，深知这是最后一次来到神庙的机会。Rogers发现他的omega没有离开的念头，不禁叹了口气，一手撑着基座跳上去把Bucky抱进了怀里，打算把他带回去。

Bucky在他怀中挣扎着，动作明显有所软化，包围着他的浓重alpha信息素令他的血液加速流动，热量迅速蔓延到全身。

他的发情期刚刚结束，身体依旧敏感万分，任何简单的接触都会让他的后穴再度湿润。Bucky的双手扶在将军肩膀处厚实粗糙的皮草上，努力平复了下呼吸，双眼直直地看着面前的alpha。

“我需要进去，至少让我最后一次履行祭司的职责。”

Rogers抬头看了着这座精美的太阳神神像，转而看向Bucky在日光下变为浅蓝的眼眸，omega坚定而执着的眼神里掺杂着不安、请求和弥足可贵的依赖，Rogers盯着他看了他几秒，深吸了一口气，用两只有力的臂膀将Bucky举起，让他踏上入口的高台。

“谢谢。”Bucky站稳身子，俯视着alpha向他道了声谢。

“小心点，尽快出来。”

Rogers想了很久，出口的只是这样一句话。Bucky点点头，将身上的斗篷围得紧实了点，转身走进了萧条的神庙。

 

Bucky凭记忆走在石路上，狭长的通道与数间殿堂与以往并无二致，却是异常冷清，他看见寒风夹着雪花渗进了墙缝，神殿里倒作一团的器皿上覆盖着细小的冰粒。

他走进大殿，脱下斗篷置于入口的地面上，将倒下的烛台摆正，接着点燃炭火等待气雾蒸腾而起，并拢双膝跪在地上祭拜神灵。

在他失忆之后，是这座神殿里的大祭司将他带了回来，那是个和蔼的老beta，没有因为Bucky的omega身份而心存芥蒂，难能可贵的是，他还向Bucky提供了住所和工作，这对当时一无所有的Bucky来说无疑是雪中送炭。

他一直想报答大祭司的恩情，可如今已经没有了机会。若大祭司还活着，Bucky想他绝对不愿意看到神殿荒凉成这幅模样。

Bucky闭上双眼虔诚祭拜着，没有注意到侧殿那头传来隐隐的脚步声，尖锐的穿堂风吹过殿堂，带来丝丝寒意。

侧殿里走出了两个士兵，醉醺醺地朝大殿走去，他们趁着战火停息时偷溜出来找乐子，两眼的血丝和满脸胡茬尽显纵欲之态。

“这穷酸地，连点值钱的东西都没有。”

其中高个子的alpha抱怨着丢掉手中的瓷器，抓起酒壶喝了一大口酒。

他走了几步便停了下来，抬头朝空气中使劲嗅了嗅，“这里怎么有股母狗的骚味？”

“操，他们难道在这里爽了把？”另一个士兵骂了句粗话，扯着那人走过了拐角处，“这村子里的omega太娇弱，没搞两下就断了气，我可不想捡那些死气沉沉的尸体操。”

“就算是尸体也比干瘪的beta好操，要是能抓到个活的omega，老子一定要好好泻泻火。”

“你倒是想得挺美，这村子哪还有活的omega？”

两个Alpha士兵边走边砸着石壁，发泄着怒气和多余的精力，他们走到拐角处，一个转身便看到了祭台前的那个白色身影。

 

后方突然传来刀鞘砸到地上的钝响，全神贯注的Bucky被吓了一跳，他立刻回过头，发现不远处竟站在两个陌生的alpha，赤红的双眼怒睁着一步一步朝他走来。Bucky顿时感到头皮发麻，飞快地站起身朝庭院的方向跑去。

后方追来的双倍alpha气息让Bucky双腿发软，他似乎能听见自己的心脏在胸腔内震鸣，而他没能跑几步，那两个alpha就追上了他，从后面扑过去钳制住他的四肢压在冰冷的地面上。

“操，这个婊子真带劲！”

被Bucky的拳头砸到脸颊的alpha朝边上啐了口唾沫，伸出大手隔着衣服揉弄Bucky湿漉漉的下体，摸出了粘滑的omega淫液。

“真是个omega，”那个alpha舔掉了手中的液体，饥渴地打量着手中的omega，“这小可怜还穿着祭司的处子袍！”

Bucky那件绣着淡蓝花纹的纯白长袍透着十足的禁欲气息，看得alpha眼中似乎要喷出欲火，他拿出匕首从长袍底端划到了Bucky的臀部，露出了白皙而柔韧的大腿。

“怎么了小处女，你没有伴侣吗，还是说你的伴侣是个废物？”

Alpha低低笑着，粗糙的手掌摸着他的大腿。Bucky被沁入皮肤的alpha信息素搞得几乎窒息，来自陌生人的抚摸更是让他恶心反胃。他不停怒骂着，挣动手脚抵抗alpha们的禁锢，却只能看着自己的脚踝落入其中一个alpha的手中，然后用力朝两边分开。

“这骚货！里面居然什么都没穿！”

那人惊讶的声音燃烧着十足的欲念，他出神地盯着omega双腿间一张一合的粉色肉穴，吐出的透明淫液早已滴滴答答地流得一地都是。

“等我把你捅开爽过一次之后，一定要尝尝你上面这张小嘴的味道。”

两个alpha一前一后地压制着Bucky，眼神赤裸裸地舔舐着他咬得鲜红的嘴唇，恨不得立刻将阴茎塞到他的口中。在前方压制的alpha伸手揉着他敏感的胸部，捏起一颗柔软的乳头旋扭着，直到它变得硬挺并染上深粉的色泽。

“给我住手……唔……”

Bucky的遏制声丝毫不起作用，他被快感撩拨得发颤，其中一个alpha还用宽大的手掌贴着他的会阴和肉穴口，高速摩擦他敏感的嫩肉，看着omega的淫水从那抽搐的粉红小洞里喷出。

“唔……呜……”Bucky抑制住呻吟，他就快被挑拨得高潮了，惊慌之中，他的脑海里只剩下了那个熟悉的面孔，以至于他只能不停呼喊着Rogers的名字，被风声埋没在神殿里。

Bucky的长袍皱巴巴地挂在身上，全身的力气就快因挣扎而消耗殆尽，他看到挤在他两腿间的士兵摸上了裤子，将肮脏的阴茎从里面释放出来，正对着他的肉穴打算捅入。

惊恐的情绪让Bucky疯狂地扭动，放松了钳制的alpha没料到他能挣脱双手，下一刻，Bucky摸到了一旁的碎瓷片，抓起它朝最近的alpha腰上一捅，锋利的瓷片深深陷进了alpha的皮肉里，飞溅出的小股血液洒在地上。

那个alpha捂着腰闷哼起来，Bucky趁着另一个alpha错愕地站起身时立刻爬了起来，双腿不稳地朝反方向奔跑。

 

他踉踉跄跄地跑过回廊，后穴里不停渗出的汁水顺着大腿流到地上，冰冷的石地板染上了omega的香甜气息，成为了吸引alpha前来捕获的路标。

 

Bucky跑过最后一个拐角处，感到空气中的alpha的信息素骤然增加，巨大的压迫感令他几乎站不住脚。

恐惧占领了他的心头，他能感受到太阳穴的血管突突直跳。前方是一条死路——他会被强暴，更可能被折磨致死。

后方传来的脚步声越来越大，Bucky撑着石壁朝里面奔跑，而身后的alpha气息却在瞬间靠近，如同撒开了一张牢不可破的网将他罩住，令他的身体不能再往前半步。

随后一只手从后方伸出，捂住他的嘴巴禁锢在怀里。

Bucky用力挣扎着，却在下一秒闻到了alpha身上熟悉的味道，他的蹬动停止了，眼看那人的另一只手从岔开的长袍里探入，摸到了他湿滑一片的下体。

“Bucky，发生了什么？”

那个alpha将他转过来，担忧地紧皱眉头，一边检查着他的身体。

Bucky仍惊魂未定地看着面前的男人，他的脸颊因紧张和动情绯红一片，慌张之下他竟然没能分辨出空气中多出了另一个alpha的气息，而那个alpha正是Rogers。

他无法否认，Rogers的出现带给他无法言喻的安心，男人蹙着眉的担忧神情似乎与记忆中的模糊人影重叠，而下一刻，Bucky便听到远处传来一阵响动，意识到那两个alpha还在朝这边靠近。

他深吸了一口气，像是下定了决心，上前环住了Rogers的腰，抬起头颤抖地说道：

“标记我……现在……”

Rogers的瞳孔急剧收缩，很明显对这句话起了反应。

同时他也嗅到了空气中充满攻击性的两种alpha信息素，他没有迟疑，牵过Bucky的手跑进了宽敞的内殿。

内殿的地面上洒落着碎裂的神像，Rogers找了一片空地，脱下外套垫在地上，接着将Bucky扑倒在上面。Omega喘息着看向四周仍耸立的神像，就在他的正前方，宙斯的雕塑庄严地屹立着，俯视眼前正打算苟合的两人。

可事到如今他只能麻痹自己的思想，无论他是不是服侍神灵的使者，在他被Rogers带领的军队俘获后，他都不可能全身而退。

可悲的是，他并不想。

这个带兵摧毁他的家园的男人点燃了他枯竭的生命。Bucky是个omega，更是个有伴侣的omega，可如今似乎一切都不重要。他根本无法明说出心中那种期待而渴求的悸动，像是他已经等待了很久很久，就等待着这样的事发生，等待着被……自己的伴侣标记。

他的伴侣。

Bucky的大脑一阵刺痛，困难地睁开眼，注视着面前金发蓝眼的alpha。

此时的Rogers被Bucky的香气完全吸引了，他着迷地盯着自己珍爱的omega，伸手掀开了Bucky的长袍，露出两条湿得像从水里捞出来般的长腿。他分开了Bucky的膝盖压向胸膛，让那个被alpha气息引诱得不停流水的小洞一览无遗。

从Bucky的视角看不见Steve究竟在做什么，而很快他便明白了，一个软软的湿热物体接着舔上了他的洞口，用力吸吮里面流出的蜜液，并将舌头探入湿的不成样子的紧致肠道，敏感的巢穴分泌了大量淫水，顺着Rogers的嘴流到了他的下巴，湿嗒嗒地流淌了一地。

“行了……别舔了……”

Bucky酡红了脸，双腿夹着Rogers的脑袋，他的身体痉挛般颤抖着，肉穴被alpha的舌头和嘴唇爱抚得淫水四溢，就等着含入男人粗大的阴茎，做好了受孕的准备。

他再次嗅到了那两个站在拐角处的alpha，Bucky的双眼因快感而半眯，视野中那两人的影子晃晃荡荡，这让他心急地扭动身体，想要男人松开吸吮他肉穴的嘴。

“不用帮我扩张……拜托了，快点标记我。”

Bucky不敢看向那两个黑影，只是呻吟着乞求面前的alpha的占有。

Rogers直起身，舌头舔去了嘴角沾上的omega淫水，然后解开裤子，将巨大肿胀的阴茎暴露在空气中，戳着Bucky柔软的穴口嫩肉。

“Bucky，Bucky……”

Alpha喃喃低语着他的名字，然后用力挺腰，将整根肉棒直直捅入粉红的湿滑穴道里，将里面积攒的汁液倏地挤出，从洞口喷出溅湿了Rogers的耻毛。

“啊啊！好痛……”

Bucky尖叫着将手指陷进Rogers的后背，他皱着眉，眼里立刻浮现了泪水。Rogers没有等他适应，有力的双手就按住Bucky的肩膀，下体开始毫不留情地撞击omega湿成一片的屁股，阴茎高频抽插分泌出大量淫水的肉穴，把脆弱的肠肉摩擦得火辣辣的疼。

那两个士兵似乎被突然浓烈的alpha气息给镇住了，Rogers对Bucky的进犯几乎残忍，粗大的茎身将肠道堵的密不透风，每一次的抽出都会拉出一小截艳红肠肉，然后再狠狠撞入，坚硬的硕大龟头碾磨着Bucky的穴心，顶得他浑身酥麻，几乎化成了一滩水。

“Bucky……”

而Rogers的低语却是无比温柔，他看着自己粗大的肉棒在Bucky紧窄的穴道里穿梭，看着身下的omega因快感而流出眼泪，他很想紧紧抱着Bucky，告诉他自己等待了这一刻有多久，从他在乡村的木屋里遥望夕阳下的俊秀男孩开始，从他握着男孩的手在榕树下害羞地接吻开始，从他抱着他湿透的身子用手指打开他羞涩的洞口开始，从始至终，一如既往地幻想期待着。

Omega的纵情叫喘和接连不断的扑哧水声让躲在阴影里的两个alpha难以自持，他们从拐角处走出来，贪婪的眼睛里透着饥渴，步履歪斜地朝两人慢慢走过来，急欲分一杯羹。

正占有着自己伴侣的alpha高度警觉，他回过头，像是宣告地盘般朝入侵者怒吼，低沉的吼声震动空气，膨胀了好几倍的alpha信息素散发到整个空间，威吓那两个不知好歹的士兵。Rogers托起Bucky的臀瓣，狠狠在汁水泛滥的肉穴里顶弄，直直挤进了最深处碾磨。

“啊啊啊……好深……不行了……”Omega双手攀着Alpha，被他强健的身躯笼罩着，眼里流出了更多泪水，他张着绯红的双唇，失神地在Rogers的操弄下浮沉。

“Bucky，对不起，接下来会有点痛。”Rogers搂着Bucky的腰身，下体用力一挺，将硬挺的龟头戳进敏感点处的肠肉里，阴茎结死死地卡住了他的洞口，巨大的痛感让Bucky抽噎着搂紧身上之人，浑身颤抖地接受浇灌在内壁上的火热白浊。

正在操干omega的alpha释放出的信息素异常浓烈，那两个士兵终于恢复了些许理智，他们逐渐意识到赤红的视野中的男人是谁，又是在做些什么——

他们的将军正在标记那个火辣的omega。

而各方面都位于劣势的两个alpha愣愣地看着，不敢冒着被撕成碎片的风险去抢夺被Rogers标记的omega，于是只能犹豫地向后退，不甘心地盯着那个被干得哭出来的棕发祭司。

Alpha转而挺了挺下身，让已经牢牢结住Bucky肉穴的阴茎边射精边捅着Bucky的敏感点。

“唔嗯……好烫……”Bucky的额上布满了细密的汗水，眼神迷离，微张的嘴不住呻吟着，“Steve……”

Rogers听到这个称呼猛地一震。

他的Bucky在他的身下袒露一切，吞咬着他的阴茎，他能感受到Bucky红肿的小洞被一波一波的精液灌满，大量的白浊将他的穴道彻底撑开，平坦的小腹甚至因此微微隆起。

Bucky如此柔顺，正等待自己对他进行最后标记。

Rogers的心跳在胸腔中震鸣，他吻住omega的柔软红唇，Bucky接受了他的舌头，轻轻地凑上前与之缠卷，Rogers留恋地吮吸Bucky口中的津液，双手捧着Bucky的脸颊，用手指擦去了他眼角的泪水。

“Bucky，我可以吗？”

纵使Rogers骁勇善战，同时身为强大而专制的alpha，但他在面对自己伴侣的时候总像个孩子，他对Bucky予取予求，却有着细腻的心思，害怕自己会因此伤害到珍视的爱人。Rogers将脑袋埋在Bucky的颈窝里，舔着颈侧的细嫩皮肤。

“嗯……”Bucky扭了扭身子，偏过头，用那双深邃的蓝眼睛望着他。

只是被Bucky这样看着，Rogers感觉自己浸泡在融化的雪水里，带着馥郁香气的水流冲刷过他的四肢，温暖得就像Bucky的眼神。

Bucky的眼里尽是温柔和渴望，他的神色已经有些迷茫，双腿却环住了Rogers的腰，慢慢地用身体蹭着他，露出十足的omega的撒娇姿态。

这让Rogers的呼吸不禁一滞，还没反应过来，只听见Bucky微弱的声音在他耳边说道：

“标记我……我想要你……Steve。”

那声“Steve”好比串通一切的引线，将Rogers的理智燃烧得一丝不剩。他张开嘴咬破了眼前的柔软皮肤，在颈部的腺体上狠狠吸吮研磨。

Omega在他身下发出一声悠长的呻吟，声音里尽是掩盖不住的痛苦与享受。他全身发软，被Rogers搂在怀中进行啃咬标记。火热的精液早已将Bucky塞得饱饱涨涨，硕大的阴茎结卡在洞口防止omega逃跑，同时阻止了白浊流出，确保Bucky会因此怀上Rogers的孩子。

如果这是他的发情期，Bucky一定会怀上Rogers的孩子。

Rogers的手臂结实地环绕着Bucky的身子，像是要把他揉进自己的身体里。他一遍一遍地舔着Bucky脖颈上自己咬出的伤痕，将渗出来的血液统统舔进嘴里。

此时此刻，他的Bucky闻起来终于带上了他的味道，却依旧无比香甜。刚被标记的omega会因连接的形成而感到满足和快乐，Bucky眨着湿漉漉的大眼睛，嘴角勾起了一个微笑的弧度。他凝望着Rogers，但很快他便抿起了嘴唇，露出了一副想哭的表情。

“怎么了Bucky？该死……我弄痛你了？”Rogers有点心慌地直起身，检查着Bucky的身体，而下一秒omega无力的手就按在了他的手背上。

Bucky的呼吸里带着颤音，闪着水光的眼睛红红的，像是在极力忍耐哭泣。

“Steve……Steve……”

Rogers连忙握着他的手，放在心口安慰道，“我在这，怎么了Bucky，哪里痛吗？”

“Steve……”

而Bucky只是叫着他的名字，带着隐隐的鼻音抽咽了一下。

情感瞬间溃堤，Bucky扑进他的怀里一遍一遍地喊着“Steve……Steve……Steve……”

Rogers无法止住双手的颤抖。

他将伴侣紧紧拥住，不停吻着Bucky哭得湿漉漉的脸颊。他想着也许什么东西回来了，像是自从一开始就没有变过，他们真切地相爱；像是无论世间的景象变换了多少次，他们始终相依相偎。

可他看着Bucky痛苦地蜷缩在他怀里，衣着凌乱而浑身湿透的样子，却担心实际上什么都没有回来。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警示：本章有篇幅较大的怀孕+产乳描写，请一定一定确定能接受了再看

“你知道私藏一个omega对你可没好处吧，将军。”

Albert对迎着冰霜跨上战马的Rogers说道，他没有忽视那股甜腻的omega香气，与正常的气味又有细微差别，更像是——

“一个怀孕的omega，”Albert饶有趣味地望着Rogers瞬间阴沉下来的脸，“没有alpha能抵挡孕期omega释放的信息素。他会落得跟那些婊子一样的下场。”

“他不会。”

Rogers的双眼像反射阳光的冰棱，直直望向面前之人。Albert笑着用腿夹住马腹，无奈地摇了摇头。

雪下得越来越大，像是泼下了一座城池的棉絮，密密麻麻的雪花遮蔽了视野，军队迎着极度冰冷的寒风踏在厚厚的积雪上，拉载军资的一架马车里传来淡淡的奶油香，转眼便被袭来的风雪吹散。

 

“嘘，Bucky，小声点。”

Rogers从后面抱着Bucky。军队在行军途中驻扎生火，马车周边除了几个巡逻的alpha士兵外一片冷清。Bucky身上披着厚厚的毛皮，被Rogers抱在怀中。

怀孕让Bucky整个人都昏昏沉沉，他嗅着伴侣身上散发的信息素，嘴唇颤抖地缩进他的怀里。

“很难受吗，Bucky？”Rogers伸手探进他的衣领，抚摸着他的脖颈。Bucky难耐地呼出白气，抬头亲上了Rogers的嘴唇，在对方瞪大双眼的同时用胸口挤压着他的胸膛。

Rogers很快就沉浸在omega甜美的气息中，他舔吮着Bucky柔软的唇瓣，探进嘴中搅弄他的舌头，同时掀开了Bucky身上保暖用的毛皮，罩住他发涨的胸口，用大拇指拨弄着肿胀的粉嫩。

“唔……痛……”Bucky眯起眼睛，嘴唇被Rogers叼在嘴里轻咬。

怀孕让omega的胸部发生了变化，Rogers按揉着Bucky胀痛的乳房，小巧的顶端渗出了几滴白色的液体，沿着他的身体曲线往下流淌。Bucky坐在Rogers的大腿上，将头埋在他的颈窝里躲开视线，不去看Rogers揉捏他胸部挤出多余乳汁的动作。

“呜呜……”Bucky咬住鲜红的下唇，感受到Rogers捏着他乳房的力度加大了，小股液体喷溅出来的水声在狭小的空间里响起，白色的乳汁带着淡淡香气，洒在了两人的衣服上。

“Bucky，喷出来了。”

Rogers说着让Bucky感到羞耻的话语，靠近那颗闪着水光的乳头，抬头望着Bucky绯红的脸颊。

Alpha呼出的热气喷洒在敏感的胸口上，Bucky瘫坐在Rogers怀中，柔软的棕色发丝垂在他的脸上。

他嗅到了alpha身上逐渐强烈起来的信息素，偏过头看向马车外辽阔的夜空。

漆黑的世界里，飘落的雪花在风中打转，缓慢坠落到窗口的横栏上，凝结着细小的冰晶。Bucky的眼角渐渐溢出了泪水，迷茫地望向天空那一轮象牙白的圆月。他的Alpha吸住了他右边的乳头，小小的敏感被嘬在口中吮吸，颤栗的快感瞬间从乳尖蔓延至四肢，Bucky呜咽了一声，抓紧了Rogers的衣服，朦胧的深蓝视野浮上了一层水汽。

“Steve……”

Omega的声音温柔发颤，轻声的呻吟就像在情人耳边的呢喃。

Rogers喜爱这个omega的一切。Bucky温暖的乳汁带着一丝甜味，缓缓地流进他的嘴中。他的Bucky会是个好母亲，因为他比任何人都要善良勇敢，体恤弱小，憎恶战争。Rogers会让他一点一点记起他们的过去，在他标记了这个完美却又残缺的omega后，他对伴侣的爱和执着比以往更加强烈。

如今Bucky的反应很大程度上出于本能，而令Rogers欣慰的是他渐渐接纳了自己，像是以前千百次那样，年龄较大的Bucky总是止不住对那个小个子alpha的保护与疼惜。他会下意识地寻找Rogers，露出难掩的担心和恐慌，Bucky害怕自己的伴侣负伤，更害怕他会再一次消失。

Bucky攀在Rogers身上，胸部酸麻的感觉让他下意识地挺起胸膛，将乳头送进alpha的嘴里。Rogers吸着他的奶水不停吞咽，手掌轻轻揉着Bucky另一边被冷落的乳房，稍稍用力挤出里面的汁液。

“啊……Steve……不……”Bucky夹紧了双腿，胸口蔓延而下的酥麻让他的小穴开始渗出液体，很快就浸湿了他的长袍，将身子底下的alpha战袍也弄得湿嗒嗒的，让Rogers粗大阴茎的轮廓更加明显。

“Bucky，你想要吗？”Rogers的手压住了Bucky蹭着他下身的大腿，朝外望了望，确定周边没有别的alpha的身影，然后回头将Bucky搂进怀中，吻住他微张的唇瓣，用舌头将口中残留的乳汁渡到他嘴里。

“唔……想……”Bucky因快感皱起了眉头，他尝到了自己乳汁的味道，带着羞赧将它咽下。

Rogers对他微笑了起来，像是融化的积雪反射着耀眼的阳光，散发着让人心甘情愿地妥协，向往和追逐的热度，这是一个杀敌无数的将军脸上应该有的表情吗？Bucky脑子迷糊地想，此时Rogers的手已经撩起了他的长袍下摆，顺着修长的小腿摸到了大腿内侧，包住了那个在不停流出淫液的小洞缓缓揉搓。

“Steve……？”

Bucky不敢发出太大的声音，他的眼神飘移，害怕军营里那些凶狠的alpha发现自己。他们和Rogers不一样，脸上总是带着暴虐的神色，只想着破坏和夷平村庄，跟他们残害那些无辜的omega战俘一样冷漠无情。

“Bucky，别担心，我在这里。”Rogers低语着，另一只手握住Bucky的手覆在心口。

他开始动作起来，手指顺着窄小的入口探入，直直插入湿润穴道的最深处。Bucky将脑袋凑到Rogers的颈窝里摩擦着，这是omega寻求安全感的下意识动作，Rogers清楚地知道，于是他细碎地亲吻Bucky的脸颊，手指开始抽插那个紧致的湿热穴道。

柔软的内壁包裹住他的手指，而不断渗出的液体让内壁吸附不住入侵的硬物，只能颤抖地绞得更紧，以至于Rogers的手指每次抽插都会发出滋滋水声，透明的汁水从缝隙里挤出，弄湿了Bucky光裸的股间。

“嗯嗯……慢点……Steve……”发痒的肉穴被摩擦带来的快感让Bucky想要尖叫出声，而他只能渴求Rogers用嘴唇堵住他的嘴，让他的声音消散在狭小的空间里。

Rogers知道伴侣的心中所想，他吮吻着Bucky柔软的双唇，和他微微探出的舌头交缠在一起，插入的两根手指更加快速地穿刺着，带出一小股一小股的淫液。

Bucky浑身颤抖，他将双手攀在Rogers身上，闭上双眼和他深深地舌吻。alpha热情地爱抚他光裸的下体，粗糙的指头捻弄着深处的敏感点，让他微微隆起的小腹因快感而抽搐起来。

他的孩子，他怀着Steve的孩子。这个认知让omega感到莫名的幸福。

Rogers抽插的速度加快了，omega发出低低的呜咽，眼角滑落的泪水掉在自己身上。敏感点被持续戳刺的Bucky高潮来得又快又猛，他的阴茎几乎不需要抚慰，只要两指捅他的肉穴就能让它颤抖地射出来。那个湿润的肠道骤然绞紧，溢出了更多汁液，而Rogers没有停止动作，反而掰开了Bucky的大腿，用三根手指高速地戳着Bucky的小洞。

“啊啊……不要……受不了了……”高潮中遭到男人更大力度指奸的Bucky快哭了出来，从小穴蔓延至全身的快感让他的乳头甚至溢出了奶水，细小的白色水流汩汩淌下他的身子。

“再多射点，Bucky。”Rogers舔着他的耳朵，看着omega嫩滑的小穴在高频的抽插下喷出了淫液，将他的手掌弄得湿淋淋的，透明的液体顺着他的手腕滴在地上。

被榨出过多体液的Bucky瘫软在Rogers的怀里，喘息着呼出白雾，任这个alpha用布擦干净自己的身子。

“好点了吗？”Rogers将Bucky打横抱在怀中，面对着窗外的圆月。Bucky有点疲乏地点点头，怀孕中的omega容易被信息素撩拨，在充满alpha的军队里，处于孕期的Bucky更需要伴侣时不时帮他纾解欲望。这让他感觉很羞耻，但Rogers几乎是无条件地呵护着他，这种被爱的感觉令他怀念而沉迷。

他想自己也许会越来越喜欢Rogers——他的伴侣，他的丈夫，也是如今唯一会珍惜他的男人。

Rogers抱着他的omega，轻声哄着他入睡。这依偎的感觉就像是回到了他们以前生活的村庄，他还记得那个吊床，总是挂在两颗老树间缓缓摇晃着。黄昏里，温柔而甜美Bucky将小个子的alpha抱了上去，自己踩着枝桠爬上了吊床。Bucky一直微笑着，抱着他的小Steve让他压在自己身上，任他好奇地磨蹭自己散发出omega清香的柔软肉体。

时过境迁，当年的暖色调变为了如今的冷色调，Rogers依然爱着他的omega，尽管他的记忆缺失，容颜也随岁月改变。在Rogers眼中，这个硝烟纷飞的世界里只剩下他们两个。他必须保护Bucky，还有他们迟早降临于世的孩子。

 

次日午后，停雪的营地里燃起了篝火。

Albert走出帐篷整理兵器，他听见了几个驻守的alpha士兵的喧闹声，吵得他心烦意乱。而当他走到营地的另一侧时，恰好见到两个alpha士兵将一个男人从马车上拽下来，扔在雪地里。

那个男人棕发散乱，一手护着肚子，淡蓝色祭司袍下的白皙双腿若隐若现，几乎和雪地融为一体。

那是将军的伴侣——不妙的预感直击他的心头。他知道Rogers独占军队里唯一幸存的omega长达好几个月，而这做法让许多得不到发泄的alpha士兵心生不满，如今将军不在，他们很可能会受到肮脏的alpha本能控制，对那个怀孕的omega进行残忍的侵犯。

若是放在以往，Albert会默许他们的举动，事不关己地走开或者干脆加入其中。但这次的情况和以前完全不一样。

他看到那些alpha们从后面将Bucky抱起来，拿剑的粗糙手掌隔着衣服揉搓他的身体，口中说出下流不堪的淫秽话语。

“喂，放开他！”

Albert冲了过去，发现那边至少站着四五个alpha。被抱着的孕期omega由于集聚的alpha信息素的刺激而面色潮红，湿漉漉的样子就像从美酒中打捞上来，连Albert都难以抵抗他散发出来的香气。

“他是将军的人，你们不要命了吗！”

“嘿，Albert，我知道你是将军的铁哥们，但这可不是你说的算，”紧搂着Bucky腰部的alpha冷笑了声，“弟兄们饿了那么长时间，凭什么那个Rogers就能天天吃到这种美味？开什么玩笑！”

Albert正要上前阻止，剩下的几个alpha通通举起了刀剑，明晃晃的刀刃对准了他。

那个alpha笑了起来，他抱着Bucky柔软的身子，双手揉起了他的胸部。

“操他娘的，这个omega还会喷奶！”那人震惊地看着Bucky胸前蔓延的水渍，omega紧咬着鲜红的下唇，暴露在众多alpha的视线下让他感到羞耻和恐惧，寒冷的空气让他火热的身子开始打颤。那个alpha像发现什么新大陆似的，凑上前隔着薄薄的衣服吮住了Bucky的乳尖，大力地吸吮着。

“啊啊！不要！放开我……”Bucky当即就挣扎起来，恶心的感觉流通了他的肢体，他感受到自己的乳汁被陌生的男人饥渴地咽下，衣服被打湿成半透明的样子，能看见衣服底下若隐若现的深粉色乳头。

Alpha们被从未有过的性奋席卷了大脑，蠢蠢欲动地上前肆意摸着Bucky的身体，Albert呆愣地站在那里，不知道该如何是好。他不敢冒险从alpha群中将omega救出来——他虽然强壮，但也绝对敌不过好几个欲火上脑的同类。

他看到一个alpha绕到omega身后，撩起了他的长袍，暴露出来的纤白长腿立刻被搂起分开，湿润而粉嫩的omega肉穴就这样袒露在alpha们面前。他们饥渴地蜂拥而上，却因抢夺起了先后次序而大打出手。

Bucky摔在雪地上，衣衫凌乱，他慌张地想从alpha堆里爬出来，却在下一秒被个相貌粗野的alpha拽着脚踝扯了回来，光裸的皮肤在冰雪里摩擦得通红。

那个男人掀过他的身体，撩高他的长袍直至暴露出腹部，怀孕的omega难受地在雪地里挣扎，但阻止不了陌生alpha将皮糙肉厚的手掌覆在他腹部的动作。

“这贱货还怀着将军的种吗？”他狞笑地抓握着Bucky微微隆起的腹部，巨大的恐惧让Bucky流下眼泪，拼命摇着头求饶。

Albert几乎是瞠目结舌地看着那个alpha将手指掐进omega柔软脆弱的腹部皮肤。那人究竟知不知道自己在干什么，上帝，若是Bucky和他肚子里的孩子有个三长两短，作为局外人的Albert也无法保全己身。进退两难的境地让他甚至在寒风里渗出了冷汗。

雪地中的omega已经湿得不成样子了，透过人群中的空隙可以看到压在他身上的alpha将手指插入了他的肉穴，Albert听到omega发出了低低的哭泣，跟以前那些被轮奸的omega一样无助地挣动四肢，像是以为自己的反抗除了惹火并挑拨那些alpha外还能有什么用途。

就在Albert以为这会是事情的最终走向的时候，一支箭从远方倏地飞来，从后颈进入穿透了那个alpha的喉咙，喷出的血液溅在omega的下身。

Bucky惊惧地看着面前的alpha缓缓倒下，浓重的血腥味让alpha们回过神来，紧张地四处张望寻找箭的来源。

那只能是Rogers，他站在不远的地方，手里握着把弩弓，沉默地踏进雪地里朝他们走来。驰骋沙场多年的alpha们见识过Rogers对待己方士兵的残忍手段，深知面无表情的Rogers是比敌军更加可怕的存在。

他们本想着将那omega操上几回，威胁几句封住他的嘴，就能背着将军享受他的omega的味道。可如今被将军发现，他们只能忐忑地低下头四散着后退。Rogers将那个死去的alpha拎起来扔到一旁，然后温柔地将那个omega横抱了起来。

他回头将alpha们挨个扫了一眼，一句话也没有说。这种无声的压迫感甚至让alpha们感到畏惧，他们惹恼了将军——输给了alpha的冲动本性猥亵了将军的omega，只消这一个罪名就足够让他们在将军的剑下死个千百次。

阳光下，将军耀眼的铠甲和金色发丝冰冷得不带一丝温度。

他怀中的omega还陷在受惊的情绪中，双手紧紧圈着Rogers的脖颈，将脑袋埋进alpha的颈窝里。重新回到Rogers怀抱中的Bucky一刻都不敢放开他的alpha，被强奸以及失去孩子的恐惧，还有对伴侣的依赖化作一团复杂的情绪。他只想依偎在Rogers怀里，嗅着那令人安心而沉迷的强大气息，让他相信自己是安全的。

“Bucky，这些人里有谁碰过你？”

Rogers轻声在他耳边问道，让自己温暖的气息笼罩omega冰凉的身体。

“告诉我。我会让他们后悔自己所做的一切。”


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky最终没有告诉Rogers。

他只是偏过头，瑟缩成一团埋进伴侣的怀中，嗅着萦绕在他身上的气味。那味道让他想起了棕色的笔墨泼洒向牛皮纸，暖黄的、柔柔地洒在院子里的阳光，还有晒得暖烘烘的散发出温馨香味的棉被。

那就像深埋在脑海里突然跳了出来的记忆，一开始只是零星的一点碎片，接着便是大块色斑汇聚成的清晰图像。浑浑噩噩中他睁开眼，看到掠过他身旁的苍白破败景象——这是他不熟悉的冰冷世界，也就只有这个抱着他的男人才会让他感到安全，让他知道自己究竟有多重要——Bucky早已在Rogers心中占据了一个无法取代的位置，他绝不是一个随便惨死在哪里都可以的战俘。

直到一条粗糙的毛毯将他裹了个严实，Bucky才终于动了下身子，双臂搂紧了身旁唯一散发热度的东西，将湿漉漉的脑袋抵在上面。

Rogers感到诧异，他看到那棕色的脑袋急切地往自己的怀里钻，紧张的表情像是害怕伴侣随时会离开。

Bucky表现出的依赖让他心酸，他回想起了他们的过去，那时候他们仍住在那间破旧的小木屋里。作为村庄里貌美而刚强的omega，Bucky却出乎意料地很容易被邻居孩子们的小玩笑吓到，那些小鬼头总爱逗这个好脾气的omega，每当他们扮成诡异的怪物从角落里窜出来吓唬他的时候，Bucky总会慌张地抱紧身旁那个比他还要矮小的alpha，直到对方气喘得几乎透不过气，才后知后觉地放开双手连连道歉。

不同的是，现在的Bucky再也不需要放开Rogers了。过去那个瘦弱的alpha早已褪变，Bucky不用再顾忌自己一个不小心就会弄痛自己的伴侣，事实上，他可以完全按自己喜欢地拥抱Rogers，无论动作多么急迫多么用力，Rogers都会温柔地回抱住他，甚至用上比Bucky还要大上许多的力气。

在安置好Bucky之后，Rogers才走出营房去惩处那些不知好歹的alpha。

战争冷漠无情，分秒之内便会有人丧命，参战的alpha们大多冲动暴躁，即便是一个军队的人也难免会为了琐碎小事大打出手——没人会在意几个士兵的死亡。

他本就不是什么圣人，更何况他们伤害了他心爱的伴侣，只消这一个罪名就足以让他们冰封的尸骨在悬崖下摔个粉碎。

也算是便宜他们了。

Rogers低头看了眼悬崖下的深壑，冰蓝之下便是黑黢黢的一片，毫无生机，只有时不时席卷而来的寒风，将冰沫吹成一阵阵的白雾。

 

Bucky在半梦半醒之间徘徊了许久，意识才终于有了一丝清明。他眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，麻痹的感官再次感受到冰冷的空气。他慢慢从床上坐起来，四处环顾，却没有看到Rogers的身影。

一瞬间他的心就悬了起来，一种急迫和担忧的情绪充斥了他的脑海。他连忙撑着床板站了起来，发现自己身上换了件简单的银白长袍，质地柔滑而轻薄。这个时候他才真正意识到自己确实脱离了危险，他缓缓呼出一口气，颤抖地伸出手摸摸自己的肚子。

他双脚赤裸地走了几步，就听见有人的脚步声从门帘外传来，逐渐靠近。

“Bucky？”Rogers看到自己的omega走下了床，连忙快步上前扶住他的腰。在嗅到伴侣的气息的下一刻Bucky就软了身子，双手搂着Rogers的脖子不放，几乎整个人都挂在了他的身上。

Rogers的身上很冷，战甲上凝结着粗糙的冰粒，而Bucky似乎感觉不到，单薄的身子与他紧紧相贴，嘴里发出轻轻的呜呜声，像是一只依恋主人的小动物。这个亲昵的举动让Rogers的心不禁漏跳了一拍，他猜想Bucky也许还心有余悸，本能驱使下的omega会更加依赖自己的alpha。

Bucky看上去也有了些气色，微红的圆脸蛋上几乎看不见以往的防备和猜疑。

“好些了吗？Bucky，你昏睡了一天，需要吃点东西。”

他抚摸着Bucky的脸颊，忍不住将他搂进怀里深吻，他的omega被吻得喘息不已，一句话都说不出来，任由将军将身子发软的他打横抱了起来。

 

漆黑的天空里有一道银色的轨迹。

Rogers从后面抱着Bucky坐在篝火旁，看着第一片雪花落了下来，随后便是第二片、第三片……纷纷扬扬飘落，粘结在覆盖了一层积雪的地面上，仿佛认为这个世界还不够寒冷。

下雪的频率越来越高，一次比一次势头更大。军队将会在几天后到达王都，而Rogers还在做最后的思想斗争。他知道自己不能将Bucky带上战场，但也不能贸然将他留在这里，考虑到Bucky终究还是个地位低下的战俘，而且是个怀孕的omega。他不放心。

“Steve？”

Rogers的注意力被Bucky轻声呼唤了回来，他将纷乱的思绪抛到脑后，低头看着怀里的男人。此时的Bucky正披着他的大衣和皮草，裹得鼓囊囊的，柔顺地躺在他的胸口，似乎感觉很温暖。Bucky歪过头打量了下自己的alpha，接着便被什么东西吸引了视线，从衣服里伸出手，想接住一片摇摇晃晃飘落的雪花。

那一小块结晶轻巧地坠在他手心里，Bucky的样子似乎有点开心，回头朝Rogers微笑了起来，这也许只是个无意识的动作，但对Rogers来说，这感觉像是将一丝火星扔进了干草中，毫秒之间燃起了熊熊大火。

下一刻，Bucky看了看自己被握住的手腕，朝Rogers眨眨眼。那无辜又澄澈的双眼极大程度上地引诱了Rogers，他的呼吸变得粗重，拉过Bucky的手腕吻上了他的嘴唇。

入口的香软唇瓣令Rogers忍不住大力吮吸，Bucky的喉头发出小声的呜咽，配合地整个人贴在Rogers身上，让alpha浓重而侵袭性十足的气息将他牢牢包裹。

与那些粗鲁残暴的alpha们不同，Rogers的味道对Bucky来说太美好了，而他完全没意识到自己的气味对于Rogers来说也是一样，男人揉捏他身体的动作急迫得像是想将他拆吃入腹。Bucky的双腿无意识地踢蹬着，两手攀在Rogers宽广的肩背上，红着脸回吻他。

那柔软的舌头乖顺地舔弄Rogers的嘴唇，挑拨着Rogers的舌头，让温厚的软肉深深舔进自己的口腔，一直舔到深处的软腭，Bucky当场就被刺激得流下眼泪，Rogers的舌尖搔刮着他敏感的口腔深部，像是想用舌头操进他的喉咙。

Rogers的双手开始脱Bucky的衣服，实际上他只用将那几件厚衣稍微拨开，就会发现Bucky银白的祭司袍早已被乳汁浸湿了一片。

“Bucky……我的宝贝……”Rogers低语着，揉捏起了Bucky的胸部，和正常男人形状大小无异的乳房却对他有致命的吸引力。或者说，只要是Bucky，无论他变成什么样子，Rogers总是无法抗拒。

他用指尖拨弄Bucky柔软的乳头，听着omega哼出带有哭音的呻吟，Bucky扭动着腰，来自胸口的刺激似乎取悦了他，但身体直接的反应却让他感到羞赧。

乳白色的奶水大多渗透了衣服，而总有几滴滑到Bucky的腹部，麻痒而微粘。Rogers看起来想说些什么，他的眼睛凝视着Bucky，双手则巧用力度地给他揉着胀痛的胸部。

“Steve.” Bucky澄澈的双眼望着Rogers，黑而圆的瞳孔里似乎装着夜空中的银河，浅笑中带着许久未见的温柔。

“Steve……”

Bucky又变成了情动时只会呻吟伴侣名字的omega，音调软糯带着些微的鼻音。他双手扶过Rogers的后脑勺，将他的脑袋按向了自己的胸口。

下一秒，Rogers的嘴唇就隔着衣服抿住了Bucky的乳头，舌头扫过乳尖，舔去了淡淡的奶味。Bucky软了腰倒在雪地里，任Rogers双手捧着他腋下，埋头在他乳房上吸吮。

夜空中出现了满天的繁星，亦或只是缓缓坠落的雪花造成的错觉。Bucky泪眼朦胧地望向辽阔的夜空，感受到Rogers撩高了他的长袍，将厚实的衣服垫在他身下，用火热的身躯紧贴着他不让他受冻。

Bucky已经浑身赤裸，发情的香气飘散在寒冷的空气中。Rogers将那两颗乳头吸到红肿，直到湿润的两点耸立着，再也流不出更多奶水，便开始吮咬起了他的乳肉。

远处的营房传来窸窸窣窣的声音，黑暗中只能看到模糊的人影，那也许是几个被omega气息撩拨得难以入睡的士兵，却不敢上前与将军分食。Bucky低下头，看着自己的双腿被Rogers捞起，纤细的脚踝被抓着放到嘴边，用舌头向上舔舐着，轮流含吮冰冷的脚趾。

Bucky被Rogers的动作逗笑了，而当Rogers湿滑的舌头插进他的趾间的时候，一股快感迅速顺着腿脚蔓延到下体，没受到抚慰的阴茎竟颤巍巍地硬挺了起来，Bucky瑟缩着抽回了腿，转过身蜷成一团。很快辐散到后穴的酸麻感迫使Bucky扭起了身子，收缩着肉穴想要缓解痒意。

“Bucky，夹好它。”

Rogers覆在Bucky的后背上，地面的积雪冰冷刺骨，但他已被无法消退的热意冲昏头脑。他将自己勃大的阴茎插进了Bucky柔嫩的大腿内侧，火热的硬物被两边又冰又滑的皮肤挤着的快感让Rogers低吼出声。

Bucky的双腿听话地夹着Rogers的阴茎，下一刻便感受到男人模仿性交般的大力抽插，火辣辣的感觉从冰凉的腿间蔓延而起，将Bucky刺激得惊叫出声。

“我真想插到你的小洞里去。”Rogers的唇贴着Bucky的头发，呼出的热气洒在他脸上。

“可我担心我们的孩子……”Bucky小声提醒，将呜咽吞回了肚子里。

“我知道，”Rogers低语道，他的声音因兴奋和克制而发颤，“如果你不愿意，我会等你把孩子生下来。”

他就这样许诺了些什么，Bucky的脸烧得红扑扑的，握住了Rogers圈在他腰部的双手。

炽热的肉棒在Bucky大腿内侧飞快地穿梭，渗出前液的龟头一下下戳着Bucky的阴囊和会阴，柔软的细嫩皮肤似乎快被摩擦到破皮。Bucky被撞得前后摇晃，张着嘴巴哭叫出声，身子向后靠向Rogers的怀抱，偏过头寻找伴侣的嘴唇。

Rogers轻易地捕捉到了Bucky的唇瓣，他的omega是如此的香甜，比以往更甚。他深爱的妻子将身体完全展露，散发着怀孕omega奶油般甜美的气息，引诱着他上前将那美味的身子舔个彻底。

而冰雪中这样一抹艳丽的色彩却只为Rogers一人所有，这让他的动作像是带有某种罪恶的满足感。这是他的omega，是他那不该被任何人染指的妻子。若他许诺给Bucky幸福，他必须为此打赢战争，为Bucky建造一个安全而华美的宫殿，让他成为自己唯一的王后。

Bucky睁着迷茫的双眼，脸上是未曾流露的情感，结合后的他似乎能感受到alpha的纷杂想法。Rogers一言不发，吮咬他唇舌的力度是如此急迫，像是想将他一口一口吞食下腹，又像是害怕再也尝不到他深爱到骨子里的伴侣。

“Steve……我想看着你……”

Omega被吻得几乎窒息，他扭动了下身子，下一秒Rogers就抽出阴茎，将他翻了个身面对自己，接着将粗硬的性器再度插进了Bucky湿淋淋的腿间。

“呜……”Bucky搂紧了Rogers的肩膀，双眼朦胧地望着他。他湿润的棕色长发贴在脸上，Rogers近乎粗暴的抽插让他大腿内侧被摩擦得滚烫，两具相贴的肉体似乎就快在雪地中燃烧起来，而他甚至觉得这样也无所谓。他的脑海中呈现了某些荒谬的想法，他们就像两只缱绻缠绵的不死火鸟，凤与凰在冰雪中的结合散尽了最后的热度，彼此相依相偎冻结成冰，再也无法涅槃重生。

那也无妨，他们毕竟不拥有凤凰那高贵的使命，他们只是有血肉爱欲的凡人。

Bucky全身泛起了粉色，后穴渗出的液体将自己下体弄得湿泞不堪，方便了Rogers搂紧他的身体，用力抽插，从敏感的会阴和大腿蔓延而上的快感让Bucky四肢发软，脚趾颤巍巍地蜷缩起来，他感觉自己攀住Rogers的双手在晃荡下就快折断。

在一阵更为强力的抽动后，Rogers狠狠挺进，将大量粘稠的精液射在Bucky的穴口，吐着透明汁液的肉穴泡在温暖的白浊中，收缩着像是想要吮吸伴侣射给他的精液。

“Bucky……”

Rogers的喘息声近在咫尺，他伸手握住了Bucky的阴茎，下一刻Bucky便浑身猛颤，他的身体太过敏感，不知是火热还是冰冷的触感和他高涨的欲望交杂在一起，他的身体仿佛失去了控制，在伴侣的爱抚下兴奋不堪。捏揉柱身的指头滑蹭到他的顶端，高速摩擦起他的小孔，粘腻的水声下Bucky哭叫着揪紧了Rogers的衣物，颤抖地射在了他手里。

高潮后的omega依偎在伴侣胸前，身子痉挛般发抖，凌乱的棕发让他的脸蛋看上去精致却脆弱，Rogers那只沾满了Bucky精液的手绕到了他的屁股上，开始摸着他滑嫩的臀瓣，享受那美好的感触。

“我爱你。”Rogers另一手止住了Bucky的小挣扎，在他耳边低语道。

那一刻，Bucky的动作停滞了，他抬起头，像是感到不可思议。Rogers苦笑着搂过他的腰，嘴唇贴在他额头上。

“我爱你，Bucky，就算你丢失了记忆也不会改变。我会等你想起一切，想起我们以前是多么相爱……不，即使你再也想不起来也没关系……我爱你，一直都会。”Rogers喃喃道，像是说给自己听的呓语。他那深蓝的眼眸望向Bucky的眼底，似乎在用视线描摹他身体的每一处细节，将它们印在自己的脑海深处。

“Steve……”Bucky深吸了一口气，双手捧着Rogers的脸颊，将两人额头相抵。“我知道的……Steve……”

刹那间Rogers便睁大双眼，浑身猛地颤动了一下。他近乎呆愣地看着Bucky露出了灿烂得耀眼夺目的微笑，恰似过去那个深爱着他的omega。

“我也爱你，Steve。”Bucky的唇轻轻蹭着Rogers的下巴，说出令他震惊不已的话语。

“我想起来了，Steve，我全部都想起来了。你怎么还没发现呢？我的小傻瓜……”

Omega温柔地笑着，眼尾弯翘成Rogers无比熟悉的弧度。他挪动身子爬到Rogers身上，就像他以前允许那个小个子alpha做的那样，用他通透的双眼望向仍处于惊喜中的Rogers。

“我想你了，Steve……这就像是一个漫长的梦，我想我是等不到生下孩子那一天了。”

Bucky用光裸的臀部蹭着Rogers的下体，语气轻柔地说着挑逗的话，脸却红得不像样。

“插我……插我好吗？Steve，我想要你，比任何时候都想要你。”

他的声音越来越弱，有点害羞地说完了这段话，下一秒，Rogers就像重新投入到战争中的意气风发的将士，紧搂过Bucky的腰就将他压在身下，口中吐出的粗重呼吸喷洒在他的脸上，让这个放出蛊惑话语的omega紧张而兴奋地抱紧了他，张开细长的双腿环在他的腰侧。

“上帝……Bucky，我爱你，我爱你……”

Rogers激动地吮吻他的每一寸肌肤，让Bucky动情难耐地扭动起来，他的胸口甚至又汇聚了乳汁，在Rogers狂热的吸吮下喷溅流淌，滴落在雪地之中。

硕大的炽热硬物顶在不停渗出汁液的肉穴上，Bucky有些胆怯地咽了下口水，却是心甘情愿地放松后穴，等待着自己的丈夫将他狠狠操干。

天亮之前，他们有足够的时间感受彼此。


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky就是苦寒之地的一汪暖泉。

在他恢复记忆之后，Rogers更清楚地认识到了这一点。Bucky怀孕的身子柔软甜美，笑脸温和，语气轻柔，仿佛就是最大限度包容所爱之人的完美omega，让浴血奋战挥剑杀敌的Rogers在回归营地之后能够将紧绷的情绪连同武装一并卸下，沉浸在这脉喜人的清泉里，让安抚的暖流滑过自己的每一寸肌肤。

Rogers将军率领战士经历了异常艰辛的一战，回归的士兵呻吟着分散在营地四处，清理伤口。远处的狼烟在紫红的晚霞中渐渐淡去，Rogers撩开了营房的门帘，还未看清室内陈设就被一个散发香甜气息的人撞了个满怀。

他立刻扶住了那人，带着熟悉笑脸的棕发omega盯着他的脸瞧了一会儿，随后展开双臂抱住了他。Rogers微笑着回抱住Bucky，埋进那柔顺的棕发里呼吸着伴侣的味道。身型更为瘦小的omega正与他紧密相贴，Rogers甚至能感受到Bucky隆起的腹部正柔柔地顶着自己。

Rogers的手缓缓滑到了Bucky的臀瓣上，在omega疑惑的视线里一手扶着他的脊背，另一手搂起他腿弯将他抱了起来。

突然上升的高度让Bucky惊呼了一声，但很快他就放松了身子，靠在Rogers的颈窝上笑了起来。手中的重量让Rogers感到无比安心，他似乎忘记了自己正身处战乱时代，那股刺鼻的血腥味仿佛也随之消散殆尽，取而代之的是一种真正的家的气息。

为了Bucky，他失而复得的妻子，他必须从始至终强大得无人匹敌，直到这荒唐的战争终结。他想要Bucky活在安全的地带，像过去一样做着他喜欢的事情。Rogers希望看到他能干聪慧的omega穿着漂亮的衣服，依偎在自己身上，样子幸福得就像是得到了整个世界，孩子们则在他们膝下牙牙学语，稚嫩脸蛋上的双眼亮晶晶的，流露出被亲人宠爱的喜悦。

Rogers跟Bucky说过他的幻想，这个温柔的omega当时就抱紧了他，水润的眼睛泛红，点头说着这一定不只是奢望。

而现在，Rogers走到行军床边上坐了下来，Bucky则坐在他的大腿上，伸手帮他脱下战甲，一边为他检查身体。

“我没有受伤，Bucky，别担心。”Rogers无奈地说道，而Bucky仍固执褪下他的里衣，显露的精壮身躯上只有偏白的旧伤疤，经过漫长的年月也无法消退，如今交错着分布在Rogers的肌肤上。

“以前你的身体虽然瘦弱，但分明是完好的。”Bucky叹息道，手指轻轻抚摸那些已成为战斗勋章的伤疤。新生的皮肤比原本的更加敏感，Bucky触摸的地方渐渐蔓延起一阵酥麻，Rogers颤动了下，反手抓住他的手腕制止了他的动作。

“你不喜欢？”Rogers问道，但问出来的下一秒他就后悔了，没人会喜欢这种狰狞的伤口，即便是深爱自己的人，那些伤疤的存在只会让他们徒增伤感。

而Bucky只是摇摇头，脱出了Rogers的桎梏，柔软的嘴唇在Rogers的脸上轻轻刻下细密的吻。

“我宁愿替你承受这些伤，”Bucky皱起了眉头，“你一定很痛。”

Rogers笑了起来，摇摇头搂过Bucky的身子，捕捉到他的唇瓣将舌头深深探入，舔弄着他的口腔。

在Bucky透不过气之前Rogers就放开了他，Bucky喘息着扭动了下，换了个舒服的姿势坐在Rogers的怀中。

“Steve，你知道吗，”Bucky的手抚摸着Rogers金棕色的头发，与他额头相抵，“有些时候，我总希望自己是个alpha，这样一来我就能跟你一起上战场，帮你干掉那些敌军，替你挡箭雨刀花。但我又无比庆幸自己是个omega，因为我能怀上你的孩子，孕育我们相爱的结晶。我能感受到我们的骨肉在我体内一天天变得更有活力，就像孩子的父亲一样，小时候身子骨明明脆弱得不行，却是个活蹦乱跳的可爱的淘气鬼，被他的omega深深爱着。”

Bucky握着Rogers的手，放到了自己的腹部，声音轻飘飘的，像是在讲一个童话故事。

“我知道你这些年来经历的痛苦，也许失去记忆的我根本无法和你分担，但现在的我希望能安抚你，给你力量，让你真正感受到自己是被爱着的——你孤身一人太久了，我想要补偿你……”

他的声音有点发颤，双眼一直盯着面前的Rogers，看着这个alpha的眼神逐渐变得深邃。他能感受到Rogers圈住自己腰身的手臂隐隐发颤，似是急欲发力将他压入怀中，微红的眼眶让Rogers看上去像是感动得想抱住自己的omega大哭一场。而且就算他真的这么做了，Bucky也只会和以前一样，抱住alpha埋在他胸前的脑袋，让他或流泪或抱怨地发泄一些小情绪。即便最后演变成Rogers撕扯他的衣服、操干他小穴的情形，他也愿意承受。

因为他太了解Rogers对他的爱，那份患得患失的心情若是演变成绝望，也只会是Bucky使然，他愿意用身体和细言软语安慰自己的alpha，让他一直爱着的Rogers坚信Bucky永远属于他一人，没有任何人和事能改变。

余晖透过晚霞照射在冰冷的雪地上，反射出了诡谲的暖色光芒。营地里的士兵们开始围绕篝火坐成一团，发出嘈杂的议论声。

他们嚼着军粮，诅咒那些在他们身上划拉开血口子的敌军。他们筋疲力尽又满腔愤懑，没几个人会去留意Rogers将军的踪影。

Albert跨过堆得横七竖八的刀剑，踏在厚厚雪地上朝将军的营房走去。他猜想将军多半在他的omega的香软身躯上汲取气力，但他得去查看一下状况，若有必要还得给他们把把风，毕竟这也是Rogers吩咐他做的。

而当Albert走到营房外面，伸手稍微撩起门帘时，一股甜蜜得像是融化的奶油般的气息瞬间喷涌而来，他甚至没来得及把门帘放下，就已经将室内缠绵的两具肉体看了个仔细。

床上的两人浑身赤裸，肌肤相贴四肢交缠，Rogers那根涨大成紫红色的alpha肉棒正疯狂捅着omega的小巧肉穴，将里面的透明汁液像朵小水花般地挤出来，棕发的omega哭叫着揪紧床单，另一手扶着自己明显隆起的肚子，眼泪流个不停，却是一脸心甘情愿。

Albert感觉手脚僵硬，许久未闻到的发情omega的香气让他忘记自己应该立刻放下门帘，但他只是伫立在那儿，两眼紧盯着omega被操得翻出殷红穴肉的屁股，以及布满了深红的指痕和吻痕的白皙肌肤。

Omega根本不需要压抑尖叫，因为呼啸的风声和战士们的叫喊完全掩盖了他的声音。很快Rogers就抱起了omega，将这个成年男人像个布娃娃般轻松地抱在怀里，肉棒狠插着他痉挛地喷出透明汁液的肉穴。Omega的叫床声渐渐变为细弱的哭哭啼啼，撩得人心痒难耐，红润的唇间不停溢出呻吟，断断续续地呼喊着“Steve”，随后在男人更猛力的抽插下哭叫求饶，委屈地抱怨着太用力了、要插坏了。

若不是Rogers之后就将白浊灌满了omega的穴道，甚至还满溢出来滴落在地上，Albert怀疑Rogers真的会就这样把他怀孕的妻子操晕过去。

发泄之后的Rogers注意到了空气中多了一丝陌生alpha的气息，他回过头，用Albert从没见过的凶狠眼神瞪着他。

结合当中的alpha对自己的omega怀有异常强烈的占有欲，迎面而来的压迫感让Albert一慌神松开了门帘，灰绿色的布料当即遮住了里面的火辣场景。

Albert感受到自己的下身早已硬挺了起来，可惜他只能在心里咒骂出声，背对着营房坐在雪地中，看着军营里的士兵走来走去。此时太阳刚巧落山，昏黄的背景逐渐暗淡下来，燃烧得劈啪作响的篝火充当了营地里星星点点的光源。

 

在Albert离开后，Rogers才回过头来，抱着Bucky压在床上。Bucky的身上覆着层薄汗，胸口不停起伏，两条腿仍环在Rogers的腰侧，那双失焦的眼睛湿润而又迷人，弯翘的眼尾似乎带着笑意。

就在Rogers将精液射进他小穴的时候，Bucky也同时绞紧穴道高潮了。Rogers知道Bucky的身子比起不少omega都要淫荡，这个omega不需要多余的抚慰，只要自己的alpha用肉棒捅他的肉穴，或者只是揉捏他储存了奶水的胸部，他很快就会颤抖尖叫着射了自己一身，小穴和乳头也跟着溢出大量的汁液。

但这样的他只属于Rogers一人，Rogers也独钟情于Bucky敏感又柔韧的身体。众人敬畏的将军在面对自己的omega时总像一个毛躁的小伙子，饥渴地发掘Bucky身上的更多的敏感点，将他玩弄得汁水淋漓，湿透了身下的床单，到了最后只能不停啜泣，哀求他的alpha停下，或者给予他更多。

而Bucky也喜欢配合Rogers玩这种游戏。

“Bucky，还有力气吗？”Rogers捞起Bucky的腰，让他以骑乘的体位坐在自己身上。

Bucky眨了眨眼睛，看上去有点疲惫，但更多的是食不餍足。怀孕之后他的欲望便比以前更加强烈，他喜欢Rogers用浓厚的alpha气息将他整个包裹，撩拨他的感官，让他兴奋得只想和自己的alpha再度缠绵。于是他点点头，双手攀在Rogers的肩膀上。

“可我饿了，”Rogers这样说道，双眼却紧盯着Bucky的胸口，“你愿意等我回来再继续吗？”

话音刚落Bucky就皱起了眉头。

察觉到自己的alpha开始挪动身子，貌似真的有离开的打算的Bucky连忙伸手拉住了Rogers，双腿交叉夹紧了他的腰。

“不愿意。”Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着他。

Rogers本来还想再逗他几句，但下一秒他就感受到散发着奶香味的柔软胸部贴在自己脸上，挺立的红色乳粒划着他的嘴唇。Bucky挺起胸脯凑向Rogers，看上去像是想给自己的alpha哺乳，却因自己淫猥的动作而感到些许羞耻，紧贴着Rogers的肉体甚至在微微发颤。

没几个alpha能抵挡omega伴侣的勾引，即使是自制力超群的Rogers也一样。于是下一秒Rogers就接受了他的施与，张嘴咬住了Bucky的乳肉，粗糙的舌头接着用力舔过敏感的乳头，收缩口腔吸吮出里面的微甜奶水，Bucky一下子就浑身酥软，跌在Rogers怀抱里，嘴里控制不住地发出带有哭音的呻吟。

Rogers的动作急迫得像是多天未汲取水源的沙漠旅人，他将Bucky的乳房吸得酥麻，大量奶水顺着流进嘴中，Rogers不停吞咽，上下滚动的喉头给Bucky带来了不小的视觉冲击。

就在这个窄小的行军床上，将军搂着他的omega，在他胸口埋头吸吮，交替榨取着两颗粉嫩乳头中的奶水，直到把omega吸得蜷起了脚趾，口中无意识地发出呜呜声，双腿蹬动着不知是感到难受还是舒适。

等到Bucky的乳汁都被吸光之后，Rogers才松开口，嘴唇上沾着的奶白色液体让Bucky感到有些眩晕，他红着脸注视着自己的alpha，然后凑上前伸出舌头舔掉了那几滴甜蜜的乳汁。

他以为Rogers这就尽兴了，于是推动着他的胸膛，催促他去吃点真正的食物。然而Rogers纹丝不动，依旧紧盯着Bucky的身体，像是还想做些什么。

“Steve，怎么了？”

Rogers看着Bucky疑惑而天真的表情，视线往下扫视着那赤裸的白皙肉体，上面尽是自己印下的斑驳红痕，胸口挺立的深粉两点闪着水光，淫靡得引人遐想。

“你太漂亮了……不管哪里都是。”Rogers低语道，双手罩上了Bucky饱满的胸脯将他压在了床上，而Bucky还没来得及说些什么，Rogers就用手向内聚拢了Bucky的乳房，形成一道小小的沟壑。

“Steve……你在做……啊啊！不！”

Bucky的话语说到一半，Rogers就用大拇指拨弄起了脆弱的乳粒，之前被不停吸吮的乳头现在敏感得要命，Rogers粗糙的指腹磨蹭着那两颗软粒，带来的强烈酥麻感瞬间席卷了Bucky的全身。与此同时，Rogers硬挺的阴茎插进了那道乳沟，在双手握住Bucky乳肉的同时用力往中间挤压，半包住他的肉棒开始大力抽插起来。

“呜……唔……Steve……”

Rogers的龟头不停撞击着Bucky的嘴唇，被将军强迫乳交的omega只能乖顺地张开嘴，等着每一次顶进后吸吮他的龟头，用猫一样的软舌舔过前端敏感的小孔。

“天啊……Bucky，你的嘴……”Rogers挺动下体，将肉棒频繁插进Bucky湿热的口腔里，硕大的硬物压迫喉咙的感觉让Bucky的眼里浮现了泪水，他努力伺候着Rogers的肉棒，用舌头一下下舔掉顶端渗出来的前液。

Rogers抓着他乳房的力道大得将最后的一点乳汁给挤压了出来，Bucky怔怔地看着自己红肿的乳头上渗出了奶白色的汁液，随后被Rogers的指腹抹去。

这种尝试让双方都情难自制，就像之前Bucky给Rogers腿交的时候一样，充当甬道的大腿皮肤被阴茎摩擦得火辣，而如今，滚烫的胸部肌肤和乳头上如同蚂蚁咬噬般的快感几乎让Bucky扭着身子想要脱离。他的嘴唇濡湿，一下下含进Rogers的肉棒，泪水和alpha的前液将他的脸湿得一团糟，露出一副与平时的端庄迥异的放荡姿态。

敏感的Bucky在Rogers释放之前就射精了，而他的哭叫声被堵在了半路，因为Rogers随后就射了他一嘴的精液，粘稠的白色液体还有些许附着在他脸上，缓缓向下流淌在凌乱的床单上。

高潮后的Bucky有些晃神，他用手捻起嘴边的白浊，喉头跟着吞咽了一下，在Rogers喘着气的凝视中将指头含进嘴里，把alpha射给他的精液吮吸干净。

即便做出了这样的举动，这个omega似乎还对自己无意识的勾引浑然不知，表情迷茫而无辜，Rogers深呼了一口气压下自己的欲望，躺在床上从后面将Bucky抱在怀里，双手缓缓地抚摸着他的肚子。

“Steve，我累了。”Bucky有些困倦地小声提醒，Rogers笑了笑，又将他抱得紧了些。

“你还没吃东西。”

“我不饿，”Bucky闭着眼睛哼哼，“我只是很想睡……小东西被我们折腾得可够呛。”

意有所指的话让Rogers有点难为情，即便他很清楚胎儿并不会知道发生在他们之间的火辣性爱。

Rogers不知道当自己操干怀孕的妻子时那种异常的兴奋是从何而来，他只是沉迷其中，沉迷于Bucky身上那股源源不断的香味，感受着平时清甜的气息变为热潮时甜腻的奶香。也许是因为他的Bucky是如此甜美可口，就连怀孕时的魅力也丝毫不减，甚至在床上还更加娇俏磨人，仿佛只有插出他体内过多的汁液才会消停下来。

Rogers怜爱地抱着Bucky，双手轻柔地抚摸他的肚子，听着怀中之人的呼吸音逐渐变得规律。

就在Rogers昏昏欲睡的时候，手下突然传来一丝轻微的颤动，他立刻就一个激灵清醒了过来，惊喜地盯着Bucky微微发颤的浑圆腹部。

紧接着他就感受到孩子踢动的触感，轻轻的，持续了好些时间，就像是他们的孩子想隔着母体跟父亲互动似的。


	6. Chapter 6

6．

翌日，军队重新踏上了征途。

休整后的alpha们恢复了士气，裹紧军衣，在寒风中吃力地迈进，留下茫茫雪地中深浅不一的脚印。

Rogers骑着马，环抱着坐在他前方的omega，双手牵着缰绳。Bucky靠在他身上，口中不时哈出白气，透亮的蓝眼打量着周边的一切。如今的Bucky正和这些体格强健的alpha一样，嗅着广阔雪原上的冰冷空气，直面风雪——之前的他总被留在马车里，颠簸之下，只有缓慢流逝的时间是他能感受到的最鲜明的事物。

就在出发前，Bucky向Rogers提起了坐马车有多闭塞和不适，末了还一脸不舍地抱住alpha温暖的身体，说道：“我和孩子都需要你”。

Bucky的言下之意便是不想和自己的alpha分开，他鲜少有这种撒娇的举动，所以Rogers立刻回抱住他，用上了不小的臂力，脸上浮现了凝重的表情，似乎觉得怠慢了自己的omega是多大的事儿一般。

他只是思忖了一会儿，就把Bucky抱上了自己的战马。

骑上马背的Omega惊呼了一声，连忙稳住了晃悠悠的身子，兴奋地瞪大双眼好奇地打量四周，感受起了高处的开阔视野。Rogers接着便跨上了马，坐在Bucky后面，一手将他抱进怀里，火热的手掌轻柔地抚摸Bucky隆起的肚子。

即便Bucky穿得厚厚实实的，他那日渐变大的腹部却十分明显，圆滚滚的贴着Rogers的掌心，时不时还传来几下胎动。Bucky在自己的alpha怀里笑得开心，不停用脑袋蹭着男人的颈窝，他的脸蛋因为怀孕而圆了一些，却是被丈夫的宠爱滋润得更加漂亮，温柔而俏皮的微笑轻易触及了Rogers心中最柔软的地方，甚至让他产生了一种美妙的错觉，以为他们已经准备妥当，就等着在不远的将来修葺一个简陋却温馨的房屋，和孩子一起过上远离硝烟的平凡日子。

而下一秒，那些在夜晚侵蚀他理智的噩梦便一闪而过，Rogers知道，他们终究回不到过去，曾经的家园已成为一片废墟，颠沛流离之中，他的Bucky必定遭遇过不少可怖的事情。即便Bucky已经恢复了记忆，却从来没提起过失忆期间发生的事，他的心上仿佛留下了斑驳伤痕，那些回忆的存在只会让他感到恐惧，让他变得柔弱。

Rogers没忘记那些粗野的alpha对Bucky做出的猥亵举动，尽管Bucky没有坦白过他的内心，但那些下流的、充满诋毁意味的举动对他忠诚的妻子来说无疑是耻辱和梦魇，他时常会发现Bucky脸上的柔和被阴霾取代，盯着那些士兵的眼神中带着恐慌，而一旦他注意到Rogers的存在，就会立刻换上灿烂的微笑掩盖过去。

Bucky在用他自己的方式保护着他的伴侣，他总是不愿让Rogers太过操心，从很久以前开始，早在Bucky将自己的未来许诺给Rogers的时候，他就不再向自己的alpha过多展现自己的痛苦了，他小心翼翼地呵护他，仿佛Rogers是他永远长不大的小丈夫。

“Steve，Steve？”

怀中的omega轻声叫着他的名字，Rogers从回忆中回过神来，下意识搂紧了Bucky的腰身，低头看着他。

“怎么了？”

“我开始觉得这不是一个好主意了……”Bucky的手揪紧了Rogers的袖子，眼睛盯着旁边的士兵，小声提醒道：“他们一直看着我们——我觉得……我还是回马车里去更妥当，你是将军，而我只是一个被俘的omega，没有资格和你同骑。”

“你在说什么，”Rogers的声音压低了，隐含着怒气，他瞥了眼身旁的士兵，对方立刻回过头，装作什么事都没有地继续迈进。Rogers皱起眉，凑向Bucky的耳朵，呼出的热气让omega瑟缩了一下，听见他用足够大的音量说道，“你是我的伴侣，我愿意按我的喜好来取悦你，没人能够阻止。”

Bucky扭了扭身子，看上去对Rogers张扬的宣告感到不自在。但就在他张嘴想要说些什么的时候，Rogers就用手转过了Bucky的下巴，从后面咬住了他舔得湿滑的红唇。

再之后，就是将军当着士兵的面深吻他的omega的场景。Bucky愣愣地张着嘴，似乎未从Rogers大胆的举动中回过神来，直到对方的舌头舔进了他的喉咙，刺激得他两眼中的泪水滴溜儿打转的时候，Bucky才后知后觉地含住那湿热的肉块，双手覆在Rogers的手背上，两眼水润地回吻着他。

Rogers丝毫没有顾忌其他alpha的目光，事实上他只能嗅到Bucky身上香甜的信息素，毒药一般引诱着他沉沦其中。Bucky很快就软倒在他怀里，透明的涎水顺着嘴角淌下，嘴唇微敞，鲜红的舌头轻巧而缓慢地挑拨对方，露出一副祈求alpha用力亲吻他的姿态。Omega的习惯动作让Rogers的呼吸更加沉重，他的舌头舔过Bucky的下巴，就连上面的美人沟也用舌尖来回舔舐，然后顺着唾液的痕迹吻了上去，再次含住了Bucky软糖般的唇瓣。

扑面而来的热气将Bucky熏得头晕脑胀，他近乎被动地倚在Rogers胸前与之舌吻，直到Rogers最终放开了他，舌尖拉出一道微粘的透明丝线。

“还记得我之前跟你说过的话吗？——不要害怕他们，只要有我在，你永远没必要害怕。”

Bucky轻轻点了点头，没有再去理会其他alpha赤裸的探寻目光，他愿意去相信自己的alpha，相信茫茫雪原里他唯一的支柱，感受那股安心的气息将他团团包围。

等到接吻的热度消散了，Bucky才注意到迎面刮来的刺骨寒风，像掺杂了无数细小的冰锥，渴望在哪块幼嫩的肌肤上划出血口子。天气终究是太冷了，Bucky抬起捂热的双手，将手心覆在脸颊上蹭了蹭，这个简单的动作被他做得有点可怜，Rogers见状随即拉住了战马，让Bucky侧坐在马上，方便他将整个上身缩进自己怀里。

军队里随即传来一阵唏嘘声，alpha们艳羡而嫉恨的眼神纷纷投向Rogers，其中还夹杂着抗议与不满的呼声，似乎这个沉溺在温香软玉中的alpha将军是他们的耻辱一般。但说白了，他们只是因为无法拥有Rogers享受的一切而心生怨怼。

可他们分明知道，若没有Rogers将军，他们打的势必是一场输定了的仗。Rogers的眼神缓慢而透彻地扫视了一圈，对士兵们进行着无声的训斥，alpha们的心咯噔一下，随之通通噤声。

Bucky的脸埋在Rogers的胸膛里，alpha的体温很高，而他的脸却是因羞耻的姿势而绯红一片，他能听到Rogers的心跳，正沉稳有力地搏动。

就在那时，他觉得自己真的很爱Rogers，只会比以前更多，更热烈而深沉，更患得患失，更难以满足。

 

白日的时光十分短暂，夜晚如约来临，寒气沁入骨髓，驻守的士兵们升起篝火取暖，围坐成一团，豪饮着从上一个村庄搜刮来的烈酒。

Bucky待在营地后方的小树林里，四周没什么人，只听见风穿过枝条间隙的呼啸声。他正等着自己的alpha，甚至等到有点心急了。夜间的冷风从脚底直窜而上，Bucky不自觉地对着手哈气，来回踱步，眼看天空彻底黑了下来。

背后突然传来微弱的窸窣声，Bucky还没转过身，就被姗姗来迟的将军从后面抱了个满怀。

“Steve！”Bucky发出一声惊呼，因为alpha下一秒就把他抱了起来。Bucky两只悬空的小腿不停扑动，Rogers抱着乱扭的omega不禁轻笑了声，接着将他放回地上，让他转了个身，抱住他的腰就开始舔起他光滑的脖子和敏感的耳垂。

Bucky怕痒地笑出声来，颤抖的身子不停扭动，隆起的腹部柔柔地顶着Rogers的身体，异常亲密，还伸手拍打起了Rogers的肩膀，俨然一副和自己的alpha嬉闹的样子。

“Bucky，事情已经处理好了，”Rogers的舌头滑到了Bucky的下唇，将冰冷的唇瓣用津液润湿，手掌覆在他的胸口，用力揉捏了一下，“该出发了，我们可以在马背上继续——如果你喜欢。”

将军促狭的话语让Bucky有些发懵，他缓缓勾起了嘴角，点了点头，漂亮的眼尾弯翘着，澄澈的蓝眼睛在夜空下映照出了一片星空。

他伸手止住了Rogers揉弄他胸口的动作，握住他的手指一根根掰开，结果对方的手在离开前还捏了下他挺立的乳尖，刺激得他身体一阵酥麻，不小心踉跄了一下靠在Rogers胸前，随后抬起头用嗔怒的眼神瞪着他。

Omega的小动作可爱得不行，Rogers忍不住亲了亲他冻得发红的鼻尖，算是赔礼道歉，然后牵着他的手来到树林中央。他事先托了Albert将他雪白的爱马拴在那棵巨大的古木上，如今马儿见到主人便哼哧呼着气，配合地让Rogers解开绳索，将Bucky抱上了马背，随后跟着坐了上去。

在Bucky坐稳之后，Rogers用腿夹了下马肚，和他的omega同骑着马朝背向营地的道路前进。

不知过了多久，他们仍在无人的密林中前进，万籁俱静，只有马蹄的哒哒声异常清晰。

天气过于寒冷，一路上Bucky不停呵出白气，倒是连开口说话的打算也没有了，他时不时舔舔自己的嘴唇，像是怕唇瓣被冰得粘在一起。而Rogers的体质则比Bucky好上许多，他看到omega瑟缩成一团的样子不由得感到心疼，便用散发着热气的双手抚摸他冰凉的脖颈，之后摸向他的脸蛋，想或多或少温暖一下自己的伴侣。

“Bucky，能看到前面的村庄吗？”

Rogers的下巴抵在Bucky的肩膀上，轻声问道。他们已经到了一处视野相对开阔的地带，身边不再有那些光秃而密集的深色枝干，马儿一步步慢慢走着，单调的韵律让omega有点困倦，却在听到伴侣的问话时清醒了一些。

Bucky直起身板看向远方，暗蓝的天空下隐隐约约有房屋的轮廓，灯影幢幢，道路间移动着的小点都是些黑色的人影。这让他的心中涌上了一股异样的感觉，像是欣慰，更多的是一种渴望，看着那些破旧的房屋和羊肠小径就像看到了什么仙境，但注视了一会儿，他的表情就凝滞了，眼中闪烁着担忧与不确定。

之后Rogers勒住了马，将Bucky抱转了身和他面对面。

“我们快到了。”

Rogers缓缓地将那几个词吐出，就连Bucky也听出了他心有顾虑。

“若你要问我内心的想法，我想说，如果存在别的选择，我一定不会让你离开我的身边。但是我无法再带着你走了，Bucky，对不起，接下来的路比之前还要艰险，战场上尽是刀光剑影，我不能保证你的安全，我不能再次失去你——”

“嘘——我知道。”

Bucky低语着，抬起眼望向Rogers，他的手抚摸过Rogers的脸庞，向上摸到他的眼皮，感受对方纤长的眼睫毛在手心里扑扇，他像是想将这张熟悉的脸孔印在脑海里一般，抚摸着他的额角，深深凝视着这个英俊的独属于他的alpha，“你是对的，Steve，没有人会带着一个怀孕的累赘上战场。”

Rogers笑得有些勉强。

“这个村庄处于中立地带，战火不会波及到这里，你会安全的，我已经找人打点好了一切，你只需要养好身子，等着肚子里的小家伙慢慢长大——等一切结束了，我会回来找你。如果你喜欢，我们可以扎根在这儿住下，还记得我们以前的约定吗，我们会建一个木屋，不需要很大，足够让我们陪着几个孩子在里面追逐玩耍，也不会磕磕碰碰。”

Rogers喃喃低语， Bucky的双眼逐渐变得晶亮而水润，他咬了咬唇，鼻头有些发酸，Rogers的低语就这样传进了他的身体，激荡起一股暖流，缓缓朝四肢蔓延。

“如果——事情没有按预期的发展，我希望你……不，我请求你，带着我们的孩子好好生活，你也许会在将来的某一天遇见某个alpha，或者一个beta，一个omega——只是不要为了我做出什么傻事，知道吗？”

他把意思说得隐晦，但Bucky分明听得明白。

这个omega睁大了双眼，下唇被咬得泛白，似乎在极力控制不让眼眶中的泪水流下来，又像是下一秒就会反驳他的alpha，但他什么也没有说，也没有掉眼泪，他只是这样定定地看着Rogers，然后伸出手将他的脑袋抱进了自己的胸膛。

“不会有别人，Steve，我等你回来。”他一字一句地说道，竭力保持着语调的平稳。“我会等你，多久都行——如果等不到，我就去找你，即使你不在这个世界了，我也会想方设法和你相聚——你知道我总会有办法的。”

他将Rogers的脑袋抱紧了，让男人埋入自己散发着甜香气息的胸口，制止了他开口的动作。

“Steve，你了解我，你知道你无法改变我的想法，除非再让我失忆一次，忘掉和你之间发生的一切。所以，Stevie……”

Bucky呼唤着Rogers的小名，冰凉的双手捧起他的脸，双眼看进了他漆黑的瞳仁，“不要担心我，你只需要保护好你自己，打一场漂亮的战役，我相信你会赢的。我一直知道，你比任何人都要坚毅勇敢，即使是过去时我那小小的Stevie，气势上也从来不会输给任何alpha，更别说现在的你了——我不想给你压力，我只是想告诉你，你强大得所向披靡，你是我最心爱的丈夫，而且，我会等你回来。”

Rogers怔怔地听着他讲完了这番话，omega缓慢而轻柔的口吻有些发颤，月光下的Bucky美得就像一个梦境，萦绕了Rogers的人生经年之久。Rogers也许是被感动到了，因为他一时居然想不出任何话来反驳Bucky，来否定他说出口的话语，他只是用手掌小心地包裹住了Bucky的脸颊，就像对方所做的那样，然后将他完美的omega抱入怀中，紧紧地，生怕这美梦会就此终止。

他需要确定自己的爱人正被自己拥有和掌控，若即将到来的分离是他的孤注一掷，他就必须得赌赢。

 

似乎感觉不到寒冷了。

Bucky的口中断断续续地呼出白雾，飘散在空气中。叹息与呻吟混合在一起，包绕着独属于omega的蜜糖味甜香，雪地上逐渐汇聚起了浓情和滚烫的热度。

Rogers扯下了Bucky的裤子，面对面地抱着他，让他骑在自己勃大的性器上。Bucky的眼泪将白皙的脸蛋湿得一塌糊涂，他的身体软得不可思议，任由Rogers粗壮的手臂捧起他光滑的屁股上下摆动，让他艳红的小洞含入巨大的肉棒。穴肉一点点被扩开撑大，紧接着臀部被男人突然抬起，肉壁一下子便被牵拉得刺痛，酸麻的快感如同电流般炸开，辐散到全身上下，肉穴中不受控制涌出的淫液浇在Rogers的阴茎上。

细弱的哭音回荡在夜深人静的郊野中，Bucky捧着自己的肚子，害怕被alpha快速的顶弄撞得摔下马背，而实际上他的身子被Rogers牢牢禁锢，根本难以移动分毫，甚至只有在Rogers的动作下，Bucky发痒的娇嫩后庭才能被一次次猛力地贯穿，让那坚硬滚烫的硕大捅进他汩汩流出汁水的穴心。

“Steve……轻，轻点儿……”Bucky的乞求听上去委屈极了，软糯而颤抖的音调充满十足的诱惑，勾引着将军将硕大的龟头狠狠刺入他深处的幽径，旋磨着薄嫩的小小敏感点。

“啊啊……不！那里不行……不要磨……”

Bucky敏感地夹紧了肉柱，而对方却不怀好意地将肉棒用力抽出，淫液咕啾一声从扩张的洞口喷溅出来，大量透明带着清香的汁液沾湿了马背，Bucky羞得搂紧了alpha的脖子，他的肉穴似乎开放了一道闸门，源源不断的液体在alpha信息素的侵袭下疯狂涌出，失禁一般打湿了他的会阴和两条大腿。

“宝贝，抱好肚子，骑我。”

“……Steve……不……”Bucky的泪水还聚在眼里，软言软语想求他的alpha抱着他律动，而Rogers似乎下定决心要他自己动作起来，于是只是停在那里，让Bucky早已食不餍足的空虚小穴一张一合。Bucky咬咬牙，犹豫地舔湿了嘴唇，他太痒了，只好弃权一般用颤抖的手掌扶住自己大了许多的腹部，微翘起屁股，让不停流水的小洞对准Rogers紫红色的柱头。

敏感部位相贴发出湿泞的水声，Bucky闭起眼睛，准确地坐在Rogers的阴茎上，湿淋淋的甬道瞬间被贯穿，那一刹那的刺激几乎让他向后倒去，而Rogers及时扶住了他，双手圈住他的腰，带动这个怀孕的美丽omega骑着自己的肉棒。

“Bucky，看看你，那么漂亮，那么湿……你只为我一个人淫乱是吗，是你勾引了我……”Rogers的低语就像在念数Bucky蛊惑alpha的罪状，Bucky茫然地望着他，像个纯洁的历经第一次性事的男孩。

面前的omega简直就是上帝完美的造化，他水润迷离的眼神，划为原罪的殷红唇瓣，白皙的皮肤，芳香馥郁的肉体……他体贴温柔，聪慧能干，包容而溺爱着伴侣的一切，Rogers不禁质疑起了自己，究竟有何资格才能占有这样好的一个omega？他如鲠在喉，脸上尽是庆幸以及浓得化不开的深情与不舍。

静谧的夜空下只有他们两人的喘息声，Bucky睁着眼望向远方模糊的灯影，全身滚烫得就快要燃烧似的。从起初的擦枪走火演变到性爱的过程中，Bucky的衣物始终是整洁的，Rogers只是稍微拉下了两人的裤子就操进了Bucky的肉穴。而现在，Bucky的上身依旧完好，下身却被自己的汁液打湿了一大片，敏感的小洞还含着Rogers的硕大，将他塞得如此满，穴心被不停冲撞碾磨的舒爽让他眼前不时闪过白光，如同一阵阵迅速袭来的小高潮。他那酥软的穴口在alpha肉棒的飞速抽插下似乎就快化成了一滩水，他低下头，看着自己的肚子沉甸甸地晃动，心中骤然蹿升的罪恶快感迅速烧红了他的脸颊。

他不记得自己哭喊了多久，尖叫了多少次Rogers的名字。他只记得到了最后，自己只能趴在Rogers身上啜泣，随波逐流，就连未受到抚慰的乳头和阴茎都挺立了起来，在alpha对他肉穴连续持久的戳刺下渗出液体。

Rogers像是在发泄着什么，并且疯狂地汲取着omega的一切，急迫的动作中带着无助与绝望，他或许是在用这种方式铭记伴侣的每一寸肉体，索取他日后孤独旅途中的唯一慰藉。


	7. Chapter 7

那天晚上，Bucky就入住在村中的一户人家中。

他们停在一栋古老而简朴的木屋前，屋子的女主人Marie是个白发苍苍的beta，她佝偻着背走出门，热情地接待了这两个难得的贵客。

Rogers曾拯救过她误闯战场的宝贝外孙，将那受惊过度的青年人毫发无损地带回了村里，自那之后，Marie一家便把英勇善良的Rogers当做救命恩人。生活不算富裕的他们一直不知道该如何表达对Rogers的感激之情，所以在听到Rogers发出收留并保护好他的伴侣的请求时，Marie几乎是想都没想地答应了。

但她没想到Rogers的伴侣会是这样一个漂亮温和的omega。这个村子说大不大，说小也不小，可大部分的原住民都是beta，甚至终生没见过其他性别的人，他们只知道村子里极少数的几个omega终日被锁在家中，足不出户，他们的alpha也都是些有权有势之人，乘坐宝马雕车出行，根本无法高攀。

活了大半辈子的Marie第一次见到怀孕的男性omega，她惊讶地拉着Bucky上下打量，目光聚焦在他隆起的腹部，嘴里喃喃夸赞着造物主的神奇。

她从未闻过如此香甜的信息素，没有什么词能用来准确形容一个omega的气味，听她的形容，Bucky仿佛是她在某个温暖的清晨烘烤出的香软酥口的甜点，又像一朵裹住了浓郁香气的花苞，淡粉而柔软的花瓣上沾着湿润的露珠，需要被人小心地捧在手中才得以绽放，直把Bucky说的有点不好意思，频频扭头求救般望向站在一旁的Rogers。

当时正值夜晚，Marie一家七口人也都睡下了。在一番交谈之后已是深夜，万籁俱静，偶尔传来寒风穿梭过房屋缝隙的声音。老女人站在屋内，看着Rogers依依不舍地和他的omega告别，临走前还紧拥住他的身体，手掌抚着他的棕发不停嗅着他颈间的气息，似乎想将最后的温存刻在心里。

Marie能看出这恩爱的一对是天作之合，这不禁让她感到心酸。她一生中见过许多因战火而不得不分开的情侣，而最终破镜重圆相伴至老的却是少之又少。尽管交谈不多，但她相信Rogers将军的伴侣一定是个足够优秀的、值得她的救命恩人去爱的男人。为了报恩，她也愿意好好照顾这个omega，等着哪天Rogers将军凯旋而归与他相聚。

Rogers最终骑着马离开了。

夜半温度骤降，Marie拿出厚毛毯给Bucky披上，将这个神情落寞的omega带进了屋子里。Marie手脚麻利地收拾好了房间，并准备了热水供他洗浴。她就这样服侍着Bucky，直到给躺上床的他掖好被角之后，才熄灭了油灯。

在平常人家居住的感觉对Bucky来说几乎陌生，他在干净的被窝里辗转反侧，鼻间是温暖的布料气息，脑海中却尽是对Rogers的思念和担忧，这让他难以入眠。迷迷糊糊中他似乎昏睡了过去，再次睁眼的时候，天色已经发白，外头不知哪儿还传来了一阵鸡鸣声。

Marie的外孙砍柴归来，恰好瞥见了从房间里走出来的Bucky。他的目光快速地从omega的脸蛋扫到腹部，然后红着脸扭过头，连个招呼都没打就走进了厨房。

除此之外，Marie一家人对待Bucky都相当友善。他们都知道面前的omega是救命恩人的伴侣，而且还有孕在身，于是丝毫不敢怠慢。

所幸Bucky的温柔脾性和能言善道很快就俘获了大家的心，半天不到的时间里他就和大家混熟了。Marie最小的孙女Liz还不停缠着Bucky，想听那个骁勇善战的Rogers将军和Bucky之间的故事。

Marie看Bucky不羞不恼，愿意陪她聒噪的孙女闲聊，也就欣慰地回厨房干活，随他们去了。

 

正午的阳光暖暖地洒进屋内，窗台上的积雪融化了些，正一滴滴朝下渗水。Bucky坐在门口晒着太阳，一边给Marie的小孙女讲故事。

虽然Liz只有十二岁大，但已经能闻出她是个标准的beta了，证明她早已性别分化成熟，青春期的孩子都好奇心旺盛，所以Bucky也没有省去细节，将他当初和Rogers之间的事情娓娓道来。

在诉说当中，Bucky不禁回忆起了小小的Stevie，那让他的表情变得柔和了，阳光下澄清的蓝眼睛水波荡漾，眼角的笑纹微微翘起，就像Liz在树林里见过的某种喜人鸟雀的漂亮弯尾巴。

Bucky告诉她，起初Rogers还是个瘦弱的倔小子，总是遭到村中同龄男孩的欺负。Rogers曾说过他早已记不清过去的事了，那些模糊无趣的记忆直到他们认识的那一刻才清晰起来——就在八岁的Bucky狠踹了那些混小子的屁股，朝七岁的他伸出了手的时刻，还不知道自己将来会是什么性别的Rogers恍如见到了天使，对面前这个白皙又可爱的小男孩一见钟情，甚至还发愣地坐在地上，连手都忘了伸过去。

听到这儿Liz大叫了起来，看样子是不相信那个强壮而不苟言笑的Rogers将军以前竟弱到要omega去拯救的地步。Bucky倒是一直微笑着，继续讲起了之后发生在他们之间的事情，关于友谊、亲情，还有年少轻狂的放肆、嬉闹，再之后就是暗香撩拨的躁动和欲望。

Liz的眼睛睁得大大的，她听过伙伴们私下里有关性的窃窃私语，但她们都是beta，没有发情期，也没有和alpha或是omega一样浓郁的吸引对方的信息素。对新鲜事物的好奇让她安静了下来，两眼直直地盯着面前的omega。

接着Bucky就讲起了他十四岁的一天。

Bucky是同龄人中最晚知道自己性别的人。在那一天，凶猛到来的初次热潮折垮了Bucky，他坐在课室里，脸颊绯红，四肢酸软无力，最让他羞耻的是自己的后庭里竟不断渗出大量的液体，缓缓流下了椅子脚。他能嗅出在场每一个alpha侵略性十足的强烈气息，那让他兴奋得浑身颤抖，又可耻地想沉溺其中，甚至想扑进某个alpha的怀里，求他用粗大的肉棒给自己发痒的小洞一点抚慰。

被自己的想法吓到的Bucky当时就从座位上站起，似乎是再也忍受不了一般冲出课室，跌跌撞撞地跑回家中。他还记得母亲那惊喜的眼光，但他什么都顾不得了，只是踉跄着冲进房间，埋进被子里缩成一团闷声不吭，丝毫不知道自己浓烈的omega信息素早已飘得到处都是。

邻里的人家都嗅到了那股异常甜蜜的香气，惊叹道Barnes家的公子果然是个omega。无论什么时候，一个新的omega的出现总会引发不小的骚动，毕竟omega的生育能力极强，但数量上十分稀少。若是哪家的alpha能够成功标记一个omega，并与之共结连理繁衍后代，那简直是整个家族的荣耀。

但那一天，Barnes夫妇关紧了大门，拒绝任何人的探访，尤其是那些蠢蠢欲动的粗鄙的alpha，除了一个人——那就是Rogers。

Rogers早在十二岁就表现出了alpha的性征，这简直出乎了所有人的意料。在那之后，Rogers就企盼自己能早日成长为一个配得上Bucky的alpha，但他没想到的是，Bucky竟然是个omega，这代表弱不禁风的他为之奋斗的距离就更长了，同时他还得和无数追求Bucky的alpha和不少beta们较量，才能博得他暗恋许久的青梅竹马的好感。

所以当Rogers来到Barnes家，被那股带着致命诱惑的火辣香气牵引进入卧房时，他差点眩晕地倒在地上。他完全没有料到，这个湿淋淋的omega竟会红着脸向他伸出手，让他覆在自己香气馥郁的肉体上。

当时的Rogers吓懵了，而Bucky牵着他的手，颤抖地引导他用手抚慰那个不断涌出汁液的青涩肉穴，请求他陪伴自己度过第一个发情期。

听到这儿Liz就脸红了，她的眼睛直盯着Bucky的肚子，也许是想到了alpha和omega结合时的香艳场面。Bucky笑了笑，考虑到这个话题可能对于Liz这个年龄的女孩子来说太过了，于是便没再往下继续。

 

所以Liz不会知道，其实Rogers并没有Bucky所说的那么被动。

那天的Rogers在倒在Bucky身上之后就压住了他，omega初次热潮的气味甜得仿佛要凭空溢出糖浆，他的手几乎是不受控制地剥下了Bucky湿透的裤子，摸上那柔软又湿泞的穴口，然后狠狠插入，将发情的omega用手指捅得呜咽不止，淫水沾湿了白皙的大腿和臀瓣。

当时的Bucky害怕地抓住他的手腕，却无力阻止Rogers用力抽插他的洞穴，被挤出的透明汁液甚至还溅湿了他的小臂。

谁也不会知道，Rogers那细瘦的手指能将这样一个如石榴果般艳丽饱满的omega插得多次高潮。也许他们天生就像磁石般互相吸引，一旦Rogers的手指甚至是嘴唇覆上Bucky稚嫩的穴肉，屋子里的信息素顷刻间便浓重得仿佛要喷薄而出，Bucky的身子则软成一滩水，只能在Rogers身下难耐地扭动。

汗水和泪水很快将Bucky棕色的短发染成漆黑，两只水蓝的眼睛迷茫地眨着，眼里是化不开的柔情。

那一日，Rogers的嘴第一次尝到了omega热潮的味道——从他心爱的Bucky的肉穴里，那些不断涌出的透明体液被他咽了下去，他的舌头探进了未经人事的嫩红穴道，模拟抽插地搅动。Bucky受惊的哭叫声细弱却妩媚，发情期的omega就像浸入蜜糖中的瓷娃娃，美好得不似人间之物。他用纤长的双腿缠住了Rogers的背部，任对方如同饥渴的旅者一般，吮吸自己私密器官里汩汩流出的汁液。

Rogers告诉他那是甜的，Bucky知道这也许是alpha在omega信息素洗脑下的认知，但还是忍不住张嘴反驳。而那么多年过去了，Rogers依旧是那个倔小子，他用吻堵上了Bucky的嘴巴，吮咬起了那两瓣让他迷恋了多年的柔软红唇。Omega下一秒就忘记了言语，双手搂过Rogers的脖子，生涩地伸出舌头与他交缠。

Bucky的肉体湿热得让人为之疯狂，在那为期一周的发情期里，Rogers用手和嘴唇无数次地安抚Bucky，甚至还用上了拳头来碾磨omega过度渗出淫液的嫩穴，把初次享受欢愉的Bucky插得哭叫乞求。到了后期，Bucky更是连嗓子都叫到沙哑，高大的他只能浑身疲软地任他的小Stevie摆弄。

就这样结束了荒唐的七天，Rogers没有真正意义上地标记Bucky，但他们的气味却微妙地融合在了一起，渐渐在发情期结束后淡去。

 

自Bucky住进了Marie一家，时间缓慢地在温馨而单调的生活中流逝。

白天大部分的时间里只有Bucky和Marie在家，其他人则外出干活，年龄最小也是最活泼好动的Liz还得去上学，于是过多的空闲时间难免让Bucky感到了寂寞，他尽量以协助Marie做手工活的方式打发时间，才不会在某一刻的失神想起带兵征战的Rogers。

那样的生活太过难熬，Bucky的肚子一天天大了起来，日子也逐渐逼近了他的预产期。他不仅想念自己的丈夫，而且对自己的身体变化越来越感到迷茫和畏惧，他时不时会感到头晕无力，沉甸甸的肚子让他步行困难，动作也随之变得小心翼翼。

所幸的是Marie拥有不少经验，她细心地照料Bucky，闲暇时候就陪着他说说话，让他不会过多沉浸在伴侣不在身边的伤感和不安之中。这个年迈的老女人对待Bucky就像对待自己的孩子一般，而她也认为Bucky绝对值得这样的对待。

一天早上，Bucky早早起床洗漱完毕，就看到Marie微笑着朝他走来，将他扶到梳妆台前坐下，拿过一把木梳给他梳起了头发。

Bucky的头发已经长及锁骨，Marie看着手中带卷的柔顺棕发被梳成整齐的一绺一绺，忍不住给他后面过长的头发编起了辫子。

近距离的观察下，Marie更加感受到了Bucky的美丽。Omega的眼睛很大，睫毛浓密纤长，每一次眨眼都像小扇子一般扑扇，蓝色的瞳仁含水似的，每当微笑的时候眼尾都会弯翘成一个可爱的弧度，嘴唇更是好看得恍如美神的馈赠。她相信Bucky绝对受到过不少alpha或是beta的追求，那白皙圆润的脸蛋，还有闻上去香气诱人的身体，再加上他温和的品性，都让Marie不禁为Rogers的幸运感到羡慕，她相信Rogers一定是战胜了许多倾慕Bucky的人，才最终讨到了omega的欢心。

Bucky静静地坐在椅子上，有点走神地望向镜子中的自己。当他看到镜中出现了另一个男人的身影时吓了一跳，之后才反应过来那是Marie的外孙。

那青年曾说过自己叫做Luke，除此之外就没和Bucky有过更多交谈。他看上去只有十四五岁的样子，但还无法分辨他的性别。

现在的Luke似乎刚从外面忙活完回来，正盯着背后梳了个精致麻花辫的omega仔细瞧。

“Luke，你回来啦，来看看我给Bucky编的辫子怎样，好不好看？”Marie笑着对镜子里的男人说道，拿过一根皮筋，将末尾那一小截头发扎成一个打卷的样式。

Luke沉默地看着他俩，伸手摸了摸下巴，似乎又红了脸。

他嘟囔了几句“好看”，然后不知是抱怨还是什么地喃喃道“这里太香了”，便走出了房间。

Marie打趣地说，Luke没见过他那么漂亮的omega，一定是害羞了。

 

那天晚上，Bucky又想起了Rogers。他想起了幼年时小小的alpha，像个依恋温暖体温的猫仔般追随在Bucky身后，却又爱拉着他的手四处胡闹，最后总是累得趴在比他高壮的omega身上喘气。

他躺在床上，意识渐渐模糊飘散，睡梦中他仿佛见到了那个瘦小的Rogers，正努力踮起脚想要亲吻自己。

那副认真的模样看得Bucky想发笑，于是他弯下腰抱住了他的Stevie，任他的嘴唇和舌头在自己的脸上蹭过。小小的Rogers和以前一样，心急地扯着Bucky胸前的衣服，从领口拉开了一条大口子，然后就上前含住了Bucky柔软的乳头。

从胸前传来的刺激就像真的一样，Bucky呻吟着抱紧了胸前的金色脑袋，感受着自己的乳汁被Rogers嘬出了出来，从嫩粉上的小孔溢出，缓缓地流进了Rogers的口腔。

奇怪，他的腹部是平坦的，他没有怀孕，为何胸口会分泌乳汁？

而Bucky没来得及细想，一双粗壮的臂膀就从后面搂住了他，上下揉搓起了他的肉体，逼出他一阵惊呼。他转过头，发现那竟是比自己强壮许多的Rogers将军，正强硬地扭过他的下巴，吻上了他的嘴唇。

男人的手掌滑到了他的下体，撩高了Bucky的长袍，摸向了他开始流淌汁液的肉穴。

“Steve……不要，很痒……”Bucky笑着躲过了Rogers将军舔进他耳孔翻搅的舌头，而下一刻，对方就从后面掰开了他的大腿，捞起他的腿弯抱起，让他泛起粉色的下体暴露在瘦小的Rogers面前。

突然被男人以羞耻的姿势抱高的Bucky立刻慌张起来，他看着小Rogers蹲下身，开始用力舔起他许久没被爱抚过的肉穴，甚至还伸出手指掰开那殷红的穴肉，将舌头送进去搔刮起了内壁。Bucky喘息起来，后穴反射性绞紧，却止不住从菊瓣中渗出的淫水，滴滴答答地淌落在地。

小Rogers注意到了那被浪费的汁液，便用嘴包拢住那小巧的肉穴，吞进那股带着omega情欲的淫水。

“等……等等，Steve……”Bucky挣扎了起来，因为他看见小Rogers猛力吸了几口就站了起来，细长的双手揉弄起他饱满的胸部，同时用力吮吸里面丰沛的乳汁，将Bucky吸得头晕目眩，只能抽抽搭搭地靠在背后之人的颈窝里呜咽。

而Rogers将军粗壮的肉棒正顶在他的肉穴口，坚硬的龟头将他脆弱的菊瓣磨得发痒，透明的汁水不受控制地涌出，顺着阴茎流进了Rogers将军的耻毛。

他不知道自己是要叫停哪个Rogers，而事实上他也没有机会犹豫，因为下一刻Rogers将军的肉棒就破开了他的洞口，直直顶进了他滑腻的穴心，撞在了那处痒得要命的敏感点上，大力抽插碾磨了起来。

“呜……啊啊……Steve，太深……嗯……别撞了，求……求你……”Bucky泣不成声，Rogers将军操干得猛力十足，掰开他的双腿就是一阵顶胯，将Bucky渗出的淫液抽插得四下飞溅，在地面汇聚成了透明的一小滩。

“Bucky，我早就知道了，”Rogers将军的低语里带着笑意，“你这具淫荡的身体根本就离不开我——从一开始你就只想做我的omega，成为我性感貌美的小婊子。你等了多少年等我来强奸你，把你按在地上一次一次地操到汁水四溢，对吗，这让你感到很爽？”

Rogers将军吮着他薄嫩的后颈肌肤，随后将他放在地上，捏起他圆润的臀瓣从背后一阵狂抽猛插，撞得Bucky哭叫着扶住身前的小Rogers，泪眼汪汪地想乞求他阻止身后之人的举动。

但结果就是Bucky的嘴里被塞进了一根肉棒，散发着雄性气息的alpha阴茎顶着他的喉咙，让他反射性含住了那根粗大，用舌头舔舐起了茎身。

在Rogers将军的抽插下，他前后吞吐着小Rogers的肉棒，时不时松开口吮吸他的龟头，任泪水和男人的前液打湿了他的脸颊，过度的快感在他体内流窜，连丝毫没有抚慰的乳头都滴出了奶水，坠落在地晕开成淫秽的乳白。

他心爱的两个Rogers在一前一后地操着他，这本该是一场值得享受的感官盛宴，但Bucky却随之抽泣了起来。他几乎如溺水之人一般乞求Rogers们给予他救赎，就算只能用肉体欢愉麻痹他的思维，那也足够。

他太想念Rogers了。尽管他在梦境的一半就意识到了一切并不是真的，这样粗暴的、将他当做奴隶般操干的Rogers不可能是他的丈夫，他感受不到以往那种浓烈的爱意，只有alpha对omega纯粹的征服和凌辱，并且在逐渐加剧的疼痛中变得明显——这让他感到极度难过，却无法从梦中清醒过来。

窗外的虫鸣逐渐清晰，深蓝的夜空下，几片雪花飘进了窗内，Bucky气喘吁吁地瘫在床上，失神地望向外头。

梦最终是醒了。

他身下的床单早已和自己的衣服一样湿了个彻底。他闭起眼睛，感受着热度散发后变得冰冷异常的床铺，脑海里挥散不去的是Rogers的脸庞。他发了疯似的想知道自己的伴侣在哪里，在做些什么，是否还安全，是否和他一样早早入睡，是否也会被困在梦魇中，是否同样想着自己。

Bucky挪动了下身子，想趁Marie没发现之前起床洗掉床单，但他刚抬起头，就看到门前站着一个黑影，正逐渐朝他走近。

那是Luke。

Bucky不由得紧张了起来，面前的青年用复杂的眼神看着他，昏暗的室内Bucky看不清他发红的脸，但却能将他的话语听得一清二楚。

“那个Steve是你的alpha吗？”

Bucky有些发愣，见到对方没有反应的Luke焦躁地揉了揉头发，盯着Bucky的身子说道：“你为他湿透了。”

这是再明显不过的事实，Bucky霎时红了脸，支吾着想站起身，也许是想解释些什么，但Luke接着就摇摇头，摆出了制止他的手势。

“没事，我能理解。我只是来看看你是否还好，因为你——太香了。”

他说着，慢慢退出了房间。

“太香了，我不懂大家为什么都没有闻到。”


	8. Chapter 8

在那次谈话之后，Bucky几乎再也没见过Luke了。那个年轻人仿佛在躲着他，平日里只要瞄到他的身影就迅速闪到一边，就连大家围在饭桌旁吃饭的时候也不见人影。

这对Bucky来说反而是好事，至少他不需要绞尽脑汁，想着用什么样的表情来面对那个青年了。

接下来的日子就跟以往一样和平。 Bucky不时会抛头露面，去村里的集市购置一些Marie家需要的用材。一开始Bucky总是胆战心惊，以前的遭遇让他对陌生的alpha十分警惕，再加上作为omega的他还大着肚子，伴侣又不在身边，这意味着他得一个人应付所有的突发事件，思想负担自然重了许多。

所幸的是，这个村庄的民风相当淳朴。他不敢想象，若是在以前他和Rogers生活的那个村落，出门闲逛的omega绝对会遭到别人的白眼和奚落，他们的独立会被视作离经叛道，忽视自己的职责。他们就像alpha的生育机器，待在家里日复一日地做家务，哺育孩子，伺候自己爱或不爱的伴侣，就这样过完单调的一生。

可在这里却恰恰相反，也许是beta占了绝大多数的原因，也有可能只是因为Bucky是个异邦人。村民们最多只会用好奇的目光打探Bucky，或者愣神了几秒便继续干起手头上的活。

 

流沙瓶里的沙子不紧不慢地滑落，时间流逝的速度在分离时总是慢得令人烦躁。

距离Rogers离开已经过去了两个多月，而他这一去便是渺无音讯。Bucky对他的思念转变为了空前的恐惧，在最近更是愈发严重。他经常抚摸脖子上残留着的Rogers的标记，而事实上，他根本连Rogers是死是活都无法确认，只是不断地麻痹自己，只要颈侧的印迹不退，Rogers一定不会惨遭不测。

尽管白日里Bucky可以强颜欢笑，装作什么事都没有的样子，还能帮Marie干不少小活。但每到夜里，那些纠缠他的梦魇便阴魂不散，好几个晚上他都被满目的鲜血和遍体鳞伤的肢体吓得呜咽，最后尖叫着从床上坐起。听到响动的Marie立刻匆匆赶到他房间，用毛巾给他擦汗，轻拍他的背部安慰他睡下。Bucky糟糕的精神状态让这个老女人提心吊胆，她担心Bucky再这么折腾几次迟早会得心病，这对他肚子里的孩子来说绝对是不利的，但她却想不到更好的办法去开导他，让他相信Rogers将军会平安归来，与他相见——毕竟她心里也完全没个准数。

一天下午Marie叫住了Bucky，当时的他正挺着圆隆的肚子，打算去院子里收衣服。

听到女人声音的Bucky停了下来，回头发现Marie正坐在饭桌旁朝他招手，于是便走了过去，小心翼翼地坐在她对面。

“孩子，你听我说。”

Marie的两手交握着，打量了下Bucky的脸色说道。

“我还是觉得你得好好休息。我知道，也许你对借住在我们家感到过意不去，但可别忘了你肚子里还有个小生命，千万别累着自己，那些活交给我来做就行。”

“没事的，Marie，”老女人的关心让Bucky微笑起来，“我并不脆弱，我知道怀孕时哪些活可以干，哪些活不可以干。”

Marie叹了口气，脸上的沟壑皱到了一起，“可是……万一你有一点闪失……”

“Marie，”Bucky握住了她的手，澄澈透亮的大眼睛直直地望向她的眼底，“对不起，我只是——需要做些什么来占据我的脑海。”

他咬了咬嘴唇，垂下了眼帘。

“我不能只是待在家里，懒洋洋地坐在椅子上晒太阳。事实上我害怕独身一人待在原地，那让我感到十分惊慌。在短短时间里，会有无数种可怕的景象在我脑子里横冲直撞，霸道地重复闪现，指不准其中哪个就是我们的下场。我知道，我应该对自己生活在和平的地带而心存感激，但每当我想到Steve正身处混乱的世界，与敌鏖战，生死未卜，我就根本无法呼吸……我宁愿和他一起作战，至少我们可以不用分离，同生共死，不需要过上这种坐卧不安的生活——”

Marie心疼地看着这个omega缓慢诉说着，Bucky的眼眶有些红，聚集的泪水只是沾湿了睫毛，没有掉下来。

“但现在的我终究只是个会让他分心的累赘，所以我才答应了他，在安全的地方等着他回来。”

Bucky发出一声哽咽般的低泣，咬住了发红的唇瓣，Marie伸手抚摸着omega脑袋，慢慢地梳理他柔软的棕发，像在进行无声的安慰。

“事实上，那一天你和你的丈夫出现在我家门外，我就知道了，你们之间的连结过于强烈，我活了那么多年，几乎没嗅到过融合得如此完美的气味。没什么比硬生生分离一对璧人更叫人难过的了，孩子，你想做什么就去做吧，只是一定要小心，你要知道Rogers将军绝对不会希望你受一点伤害。”

Bucky点点头，望向窗外白茫茫的一片，太阳的金光温柔地晒在地面上，将雪地里的冰屑照得晶莹剔透，却没有丝毫暖意。

“……我好想他。”

他的声音很低，沙哑中带着浓浓的鼻音。

“我好想他，想得心脏绞在一块儿……我的Stevie……”

Marie有点手忙脚乱地擦去omega脸上的眼泪，不停抚摸他的脊背。

“Omega可是珍稀的宝贝，要是让你的alpha看到你掉眼泪心都会碎了。”Marie叹息着低语，苍老的手掌拍了拍Bucky的手背。

Bucky只是轻声哭了一会儿就停了下来，用手背擦擦眼泪，吸吸鼻子，勉强恢复了正常的样子。

“出去散散心吧，孩子，冬天快要过去了，集市里会有些有趣的小玩意，卖艺的人们总在午后表演，希望他们能让你开心一点。”

Bucky无言地点头，坐了一会儿便站起身，在走向门外之前Marie又叫住了他。

老女人干枯的手抓了抓围裙，仰头对他说道：“你的丈夫一定会回来的。孩子，要有信念，即使是它是一种飘渺不实际的东西，但总比毫无依托要来得好，指不准哪一日上天就会听到你的心声，把你的另一半归还于你。”

他“嗯”了一声，朝Marie投去一个浅浅的微笑，走出了大门。

 

户外的阳光非常暖，Bucky漫步在村里的小道上，穿着盛装的男男女女从他身边经过，朝同一个方向走去。

这片土地的冬季十分漫长，一年里只有不到四个月的时间气温会回暖，有些日子甚至会融雪。对于人们来说春季便是一年之中最盛大的节日，而如今，距离冬天结束只有一个月了，村民们张灯结彩的似乎在举办迎接春日的盛典。

穿得花花绿绿的小孩子们从人群中飞快穿过，旁若无人地嬉戏打闹，Bucky在人群中央被推着往前走，差点被四处乱跑的小鬼头撞到。就这样来到了村中央的广场，人群较为疏散了，Bucky才舒了口气，走到围成一大圈的摊上挨个参观打量。

出来摆摊的大多都是中年的女性beta，卖的东西从生活用品到精细的手工艺制品都有。Bucky心不在焉地闲逛，眼睛打量着身旁的摊子，并没有怎么注意前方的路，结果一不小心撞到了前方的男人，踉跄地后退了一步。

就在Bucky回过神的一霎间，他嗅到了一股毛骨悚然的气息，过去那些恶心的回忆顿时涌上了脑海，他畏惧地后退了一步，那个高大得像堵人墙般的壮汉骂了句粗口，转过身俯视着他，眼里闪过一丝诧异。

“喔？一个omega？”男人玩味地笑着，不顾Bucky的挣扎，伸出粗壮的手臂握紧他的手腕拉到身前。

“这个村子里居然还有这么可爱的小东西吗，喂，你们快过来看！”

这个Alpha就像在炫耀刚逮到的兔子一般，回头朝同行的男人说道，另一手还隔着裤子下流地捏了把Bucky的臀肉。Bucky立刻惊叫起来，蹬动四肢打在男人身上，一边奋力挣扎一边大声呼救，而身旁的村民似乎在忌惮着什么，纷纷躲得远远的，用同情的眼神望着他。

“操，性子那么烈，大肚子会让你的骚穴更加痒吗宝贝，要不让我的老二来给你捅捅？”那男人恬不知耻地摸着Bucky的肉体，腥重的alpha气息让Bucky惊吓得几欲晕厥。就在男人打算硬把他抱走时，一记闷棍突然从后面敲在他头上，男人吃痛地捂着脑袋哀鸣，挥棍的人立即抓住了Bucky的手腕，带着他奔跑起来。

Bucky还未从刚刚的事中缓过神，就已经被带出了人群，脚步虚浮地跑动着。而此时他才发现面前这人竟然是Luke，但让他害怕的是，Luke身上散发的是同样陌生的alpha气息。

“你冷静点……并不是所有的alpha都是恶人。”

Luke停下来回头喊道，Bucky缩回手臂的动作停住了，他怔了一下，犹豫地打量着面前的青年，而很快他就听到后方传来男人的叫骂声，他没时间过多思忖了，于是只好咬咬嘴唇，扶住肚子继续跟着Luke在道路间奔跑穿梭。

“那是村长的儿子，一个嚣张跋扈又风流成性的alpha，他就是个恶棍，从来都不把omega当人看。”

青年的声音听上去义愤填膺，但Bucky没有说话，只是在吃力奔跑的同时不停回头张望，他们已经快离开村中央的广场了，正朝一条杂草丛生的弯折小道前进。可是Bucky没有办法再得跑更远，因为一阵疼痛兀地从他腹部蔓延，迅速扩散到下肢，令他双腿发软，冷汗直冒，他连忙停了下来，脸色苍白地捂住腹部。

“天啊……你，你怎么了……？”Luke神色慌乱地扶住面前的omega，他可从来没有应对过这种事，想要帮忙却根本不知道如何是好，“上帝啊你是要生了吗？”

Omega虚弱地摇摇头，“不……我只是……需要休息一会儿。”

“可是……”Luke看向后方，通过枝叶缝隙隐约能看到一阵骚动，“他们会追上来的——”

Luke看他嘴唇发白身子不稳的样子，只能咬咬牙说道：“这条路走到尽头就是村口了，到时出了村子你得反方向兜个大圈回去，路程虽然比较长但至少安全。你先坐下缓缓，我尽量帮你引开他们。”

“什么……等下，你一个人太危险了。”

“我可是alpha，”Luke难得对他笑了笑，腼腆地说道，“alpha应该保护omega，而不是伤害他们。”

青年说完便转过身，朝他们前进道路的反方向跑去。

 

Bucky休息了好一阵子，等到腹部的疼痛感渐渐淡去才站起身。

他按照Luke所说的出了村子，绕着外围回到了那栋熟悉的木屋前。

以往孩子们追逐打闹的空地上如今没有一个人影，Bucky走在空荡荡的道路上，发现雪地中分布着杂乱的脚印，而他还没来得及看清，先前那股张狂而暴戾的alpha气味就窜入了鼻腔，他连忙转身后退了几步，只见不久前对他动手动脚的alpha就站在他面前，缓缓逼近。

“美人，你真像被堵在墙角的小猫。别以为你找了个帮手兜了条远路我就找不到你了。”

男人迅速伸手掐住Bucky的手腕，另一只粗糙的手掌探进他的腿间，无视了他的尖叫摸起了那股间的柔软。

“知道为什么吗？因为你的味道太他妈重了，又浓又骚，甜到要化掉的气味飘得到处都是，你就那么饥渴想要alpha来侵犯你吗，嗯？我看你被搓几下都能弄湿我的手了。”

“呜……放开！”Bucky剧烈挣扎起来，过于浓烈的alpha气息熏得他头晕脑胀，男人恶心的举动更是气得他浑身发抖，颈侧的标记如同烧灼般疼痛起来，他挣脱出了一只手，然后毫不留情地一拳打在alpha的脸上。

“操！你个婊子竟敢打我！”

男人气红了眼，拉扯着Bucky的衣服想把他摁在雪地里，Bucky虽然怀着孕但力道也并不小，他拼命地抵抗，一时之间两人竟僵持不下。

就在混乱之中，冰冷的空气里出现了一丝若有若无的辛辣气息，渐渐变得强烈起来，熟悉的因子让Bucky瞪大了双眼，浑身窜过了一道凶猛的电流，险些摔在地上。

而之后，一把明晃晃的重剑便架在alpha脖子上。

举剑的金发男子阴沉着脸，周身环绕的怒气如同数不清的无形利刃，仿佛下一秒就要将男人千刀万剐。

“你在对我的妻子做什么。”

Rogers低沉的嗓音十足骇人，而他没等男人做出任何反应，就一言不发地砍向男人猥亵着Bucky的手臂，任飞溅的鲜血洒得到处都是。

男人倒在雪地里哀嚎不已，Bucky错愕地站在那里，似乎不敢相信眼前发生的一切，他震惊的表情迅速染上了喜悦，而很快就变得泪眼汪汪。他可怜兮兮地盯着Rogers，仿佛一眨眼他就会消失一般。

Rogers走到了他心爱的Bucky面前，将他朝思暮想的伴侣用力抱入怀中，手掌抚摸着他的脑袋，深重地呼吸着那股甜美诱人的omega气息。过了好久，他的伴侣才仿佛从梦中清醒，颤巍巍地伸出双手，不顾一切地紧紧回抱住他。


	9. Chapter 9

这个拥抱太过漫长，他们紧紧相贴着，就如同本该完美糅合的整体。寒冷的空气于此刻凝滞，Bucky感觉自己的呼吸堵在胸腔里，心跳声就像鼓点一样震得耳膜发胀。他不敢相信，自己朝思暮想的男人如今正站在他面前，恰如日夜企盼的那样完好无损。

Rogers将他抱得如此的紧，灿烂的金发柔软地贴在他的侧脸上，结实的臂膀占有性地将他整个圈住，Bucky甚至能感受到那坚硬铠甲上凸起的花纹，正压迫着胸口乃至于传来些微疼痛。而令他头晕目眩的是男人身上散发出的浓烈而张扬的alpha信息素，就如同巨大的密闭巢袋般将他牢牢捕获，无法脱逃。

此时的他才真正意识到了——他的alpha，他最深爱的Steve终于回来了。

Bucky突然感到鼻子发酸，眼中雪白的视野逐渐变得模糊。那感觉像是全身的毛孔都已通通打开，冰冷的空气却再也无法侵袭他的身子，只因那厚重而令人心安的alpha气息犹如炙烤大地的焦阳烈焰，顷刻之间沁透了他的肌肤，驱走了身上的寒意。

不知何时Rogers抱起了Bucky，温柔而小心地搂住他的腿弯和肩背，一步步地朝木屋走去，眼里饱含着珍惜与怜爱。一路上Bucky都没有回头，只是伸出双臂紧紧环绕Rogers的脖子，缺乏安全感似的努力往他的颈窝里蹭。而那个被砍伤了右手的alpha倒在雪地中，又急又气地大声咒骂，Rogers只是回头瞥了他一眼，就让那个家伙立即噤声，捂着手臂踉跄地跑走了。

惊魂未定的Bucky还在不停颤抖，在喜悦与震惊交织的情绪下，只能靠在Rogers胸前轻声呜咽。这副可怜的模样看得Rogers心疼不已，双臂更用力地搂抱住他，然后往那柔软的发丝上刻下一个个安抚性的吻。

再之后的事就像蒙了层雾气一般，带着甜蜜的恍惚。

Rogers抱着Bucky进了屋，仔细检查起了他的身体。很快听到响动的Marie就从厨房里走出来，而她看到Rogers的瞬间就傻了眼。她愣了好一会儿，目光交替打量着Rogers将军和缩在他怀中的omega，才终于明白了些什么，微笑着退回到厨房里，给这对久别重逢的伴侣更多的私人空间。

他们依偎着，诉说着对彼此的思念和爱意，但更多的时候只是沉默地相拥。无言之中两种信息素缱绻缠绕，冰凉的空气逐渐升温乃至于燥热，Bucky紧紧抱着Rogers，像是一松手男人就会消失一般，就连Marie呼唤他们去吃饭时都没有放松力道。Rogers索性将他圈在怀里，亲自给他喂起了食物。这个举动让Bucky感到既开心又羞涩，抬起头用那双浸过水般通透的蓝眼睛看着Rogers，仿佛在寻求肯定，然后又瞄了眼坐在饭桌旁对他俩微笑的Marie，才红着脸张开嘴，吃下Rogers喂来的东西。

到了晚上，Marie的家人陆陆续续地回来了，他们看到椅子里旁若无人亲密着的两人先是愣了一下，然后有点尴尬地挠挠脑袋，问候了几句就回到了各自的房间。

长时间的别离会让alpha的占有欲膨胀到最大，同时也会让omega反射性地依赖自己的alpha，这是一种印在骨子里的本能，而这种加倍的依存感会存在相当长的时间。Rogers深知这一点，但他就是对这样的Bucky喜欢得不得了。如今的Bucky就像赖在他身上的温顺的小母猫，不时再往他身上蹭蹭呜咽几声，睁着漂亮的蓝眼睛乞求爱抚，或者用柔软的脸颊磨蹭男人长出点胡茬的下巴，随之抬起头，将两片鲜红的唇瓣轻扫过Rogers的嘴唇，像在索求亲吻一样，可爱得不行。

Rogers的目光一直会聚在他身上，尽管怀孕的Bucky脸蛋和身子都圆了不少，但在Rogers看来依旧美丽如初，浓郁的omega气息犹如熟透的莓果一般芳香流溢，稍加挤压便会渗出清甜的果液，甜蜜得令人沉醉沦陷。他的手轻轻抚摸起了Bucky的肚子，另一手搂过他的肩背，贴近Bucky的脸庞，将舌头探入那两瓣红唇之间深吻起来，Bucky当下被吻得脑袋后仰，两眼蓄满了泪水，本就发红的脸蛋此时更是热得快要烧起来似的。

晚些时候，两人理所当然地一同洗浴，毕竟Bucky离不开Rogers，在脱光了衣服后立刻就用手圈住男人的腰，湿滑的身体无意识地蹭着对方。当Rogers给他擦拭身子的时候，Bucky还被男人的动作逗得怕痒发笑，撒娇一般将男人抱得更紧，等到两人身上打满了泡沫，浑身湿溜溜的Bucky就开始在Rogers的怀里难耐地扭动，还用上了滑腻的大腿夹住Rogers涨成紫红色的大肉棒，咬着下唇无辜地看着他——这绝对是对alpha忍耐力的极大挑战。在这种随时都会擦枪走火的情况下，两人的信息素浓重得倾巢而出，如同旋风般席卷了整个屋子，弥漫起了一股令人窒息的躁动情热。

但他们并没有像众人所想那样在浴室里干柴烈火地交合起来。水流哗哗地响了一段时间后，Rogers就把裹在浴巾里的omega抱了出来。他呼吸粗重，似乎在极力忍耐什么，两眼迅速打量了一圈，就抱着Bucky走进了Marie为他们准备好的房间。

 

Bucky坐在Rogers的大腿上，裹着一张烤得暖烘烘的毛毯，乖顺地让男人用宽大的毛巾给他擦着头发。冰凉的水珠顺着他额前的头发滴落在他脸颊上，男人见状伸手擦去了那几滴水珠，引得Bucky不禁瑟缩了一下，才意识到自己的脸究竟有多么滚烫。

“Steve……你还会离开吗？”

他忐忑地问出声，而Rogers只是搂紧了他的身体，手掌抚摸起了Bucky圆滚滚的肚子。他们脸颊挨着脸颊，Rogers呼出来的热气缓缓拂过Bucky的耳廓，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他觉得很舒服。

“不会了，Bucky。”

Rogers认真地说着，伸手握住了Bucky的手掌。

“不久前我们经历了最后一战，那几乎是前所未有的、压倒性的胜利，尽管人们都把功劳归到我身上，但只有我知道，我的胜利女神——Bucky，是你给予了我荣光。”

男人温柔的语气里带着骄傲与成就感，却似乎隐含了什么信息，Bucky的手覆在他的胸口上，手指攥紧了那块被捂得发热的布料。

“尽管捷报还没有彻底传开，但我可以这么下结论，你想要的和平年代到了——从今往后，你不需要再躲躲藏藏，我会把你带在身边，永远不会留下你一个人。”

在之后，Bucky便听着Rogers讲起了胜利之后在这片大陆所见的景象，由于他一直待在这与世隔绝的村庄里，所以几乎不敢相信在外的人们已经欢天喜地，庆贺着终于到来的安定祥和。那感觉像在听着另外一个世界的故事，曾经夺去他幸福的残酷战争如今已画上了休止符，而他则在习惯于这种寄居人下的生活之后又重获自由，这样的转变被浓缩在男人的短短几句话中，听上去甚至像不真切的呓语，但事实上却字句属实，确切得让人惶恐。

“……我们要离开这里吗？”

他犹豫地问出口，盯着Rogers直直望向他的蓝眼睛，其中直白的掺杂了探寻的目光让他无所遁形。

Rogers凝视着他的omega，缓缓地开口问道：“你怎么想，Bucky？”

Alpha欲言又止的样子让Bucky有些不安，说实话，虽然他只在这个村庄里待了一段时间，尽管不能说是深爱着这片土地，但他认为这里至少是当下合适的落脚点，毕竟外面的世界在战争摧毁下多半已满目疮痍，亟待重建，可Bucky还没说出口，Rogers便说道：“我还记得我们之前的约定——是的，我确实说过，如果你喜欢我们可以生活在这儿，过上平和的日子。但是……”

男人的停顿让Bucky的心揪紧了，而Rogers转而微笑起来，在他脸颊上刻下一个安抚的亲吻，“不要担心，Bucky，并不是什么大事。只是目前看来，我必须得带着你去王都了。”

“王都？”Bucky困惑地望向Rogers。

“还有些遗留的问题未解决。”

Rogers笼统地说了一句，温暖的手掌抚摸着Bucky光滑的脸蛋，与他额头相抵，“Bucky，你愿意相信我，跟我一起走吗？我能向你保证，你绝对会安全，不会再有任何人敢对你的存在有一点意见。”

Bucky沉默了，抬眼静静地望着男人近在咫尺的面孔。他愿意相信Rogers，尽管男人似乎在对他隐瞒什么，但他就是坚信对方绝对不会让他陷入危险之中。而他不愿把这归为omega对alpha下意识的服从本性，他只是全身心地信任Rogers，若他能够无保留地支持Rogers度过整个少年时光，那么他就能继续这么坚持下去。事实上，只要Rogers喜欢，他愿意和他跨越整片大陆，找一个Rogers钟情的地域生活，或者是他们四处流浪，居无定所，但只要和Rogers在一起，他们还能用体温融化彼此，他就不会有丝毫怨言。

所以他软着身子倚在Rogers的颈窝处，点了点头。

在得到心爱的omega的许可之后，Rogers的样子放松了许多，抱着Bucky开始亲吻了起来。他日夜思念的珍宝现在正坐在他怀里，听话地等着他的爱抚，一种急欲疼宠自己的omega的欲望油然而生，Rogers的吻变得更加急迫，顺着精致的脸蛋、脖颈、锁骨向下吮吻，然后拨开毛毯，让Bucky赤裸的白皙身体暴露在空气中，接着凑上前舔起了他的乳头。

“Steve……”Bucky轻声呻吟起来，男人的双手环过了他的腰，埋首在他的胸口，粗糙的舌头来回舔弄他柔软的乳点，等那粉嫩逐渐硬挺起来，便将其中一颗纳入口中用力吸吮。

“啊嗯……轻点……”

Bucky的身体已经很久没有受到性爱的滋润了，熟悉的酥麻感再次流遍了他的全身，让他舒服得蜷起了脚趾。他睁开水润的双眼，看到Rogers越来越重地吸吮他乳头的场景，全身如同燃起了火焰。Alpha身上散发的强烈信息素笼罩了他的身体，将他固定、浸透，肆意窜动搅乱他的理智。Bucky沉沦在这种填补了空虚的满足感之中，等待着一波一波涌起的热流将他彻底吞没。

就在Rogers捏起Bucky胸部吮吸时，一股细小的奶流突破了乳头上的小孔，轻轻射进了Rogers的嘴里，Bucky呜咽着软了身体，在alpha的支撑下勉强挺着胸膛，男人啧啧有声地吮吸出他的乳汁，将他的力气连同那股清甜的液体一并吃了下去。

“Bucky，在我离开的这段时间里，你有摸过自己吗？”

迷糊中他听到了Rogers的问话，却只能在快感之下不停颤抖，摇着头否认。许久未感受肉欲的身子在alpha触摸皮肤的动作下完全唤醒，他还未从Rogers嘬弄他乳头的羞耻中回过神来，就感受到含吮乳点的口腔突然大力收缩，大量微甜的乳白液体涌入了Rogers的嘴里，随后被如饥似渴地吞食下腹。Bucky尖叫一声，浑身一阵激颤，仿佛有电流迅速流窜到下体，湿得他的前端和后穴同时渗出了体液，他的手臂紧紧搂住了Rogers的脑袋，本就红艳的嘴唇被咬得就快滴出血来。

Rogers吮吸了会儿omega的奶水后，就把Bucky抱了起来，让他双手撑着墙壁站立，用有力的臂膀握住他的胯部向后一带，摆出了翘起屁股的羞耻姿势。

“Bucky，你是我所见过最好的omega，没有任何人能比得上你。”

他俯下身，将呼吸和赞美的话语喷洒在Bucky发颤的双腿上。

“我相信你会为我守贞。我感激你倾注给我的情感，从过去到现在，也许我再怎么努力也成为不了能配得上你的alpha，但我愿意为此尝试。”

听到alpha的话，Bucky瞬间酡红了脸，他既感动又难为情，像是心脏被毛茸茸的柔软猫爪轻轻挠了下。他在Rogers的爱抚下早已情动，就像在经历一次口干舌燥的发情期一般，他的肉穴早就汁水淋漓，清亮的透明液体不停从殷红的穴口满溢而出，沿着他修长的大腿往下流淌。

在Rogers的嘴碰上了他的洞口时，Bucky发出了一声忍耐许久的哭吟，但音量却并不大，只是轻飘飘地散在空气中，撩得人心痒难耐。Rogers开始吸起了他肉穴里的汁液，还用手指缓慢地撑开柔软的内壁，带着不容拒绝的力度旋扭肠肉，朝外轻轻拉扯，让敏感的穴道渴求地绞紧。Bucky撑着墙面发出呜呜的哽咽声，他那脆弱的肉穴被刺激得汁水泛滥，涌出了大量透明的润滑液，甚至还有不少来不及吞咽的液体流下了Rogers的下颌，滴在地上发出断断续续的水滴声。

很快Rogers就直起身从后面抱住了他，Bucky怀孕的身子太过敏感了，在刚才的抚慰下他的双腿已经颤抖不已，若不是有Rogers的支撑，他很可能下一秒就跪在了地上。

Bucky的手指下意识地抓着粗糙的墙面，湿得一塌糊涂的屁股正无意识地向后磨蹭着alpha的阴茎，他回过头来，湛蓝的大眼睛湿漉漉的，委屈地望向Rogers，似乎觉得他的动作太过缓慢。

“放心Bucky，这就来了。我会尽量轻一点，保护好我们的小宝贝。”

Rogers安抚性地吻住他的红唇，压抑住下腹窜起的熊熊欲火，手指向两边拨开了他的臀肉，下一刻，一根烧红了的铁棒般的阴茎就磨开他的穴口，慢慢地插了进去。

“啊……Steve……”

肉棒尽根而没，被水滑的肉穴裹得舒爽不已，稳稳地抵在omega的敏感点上。Bucky的眼泪流了出来，微张着双唇呼喊着男人的名字。

“Bucky，我好想你……还有你这个又紧又湿的小洞。”Rogers深情地说着，将阴茎抽出，再次破开软嫩的内壁捅向那脆弱的小点，响起一阵明显的水声。Bucky被alpha撞得浑身发软，无力的双手支撑着墙壁，承受着男人缓慢却狠戾的撞击。Rogers的手臂接着就扶住他的肚子，另一手揉起了他涨奶的乳房。

“Steve！嗯……不要……啊……”Bucky哭叫了起来，Rogers用力抓揉他胸口的动作甚至令他的乳头射出了小小的一道奶流，淡淡的奶香萦绕鼻间，Bucky羞红了脸颊，忍不住微弱地啜泣了起来。

颈侧的标记烧得发疼，Rogers准确找到了那个深红的咬痕，再次咬了下去，同时一手收拢Bucky的双侧乳肉，一边揉捏一边用指尖摩擦红肿的乳头。

“天呐……太多了……”Bucky哭着摇头，他的小洞被抽插得滋滋作响，粗大的肉棍在他肉穴里翻搅戳刺，带出过多的汁液，再旋磨着插到最深抵住那敏感点挤弄。脆弱的肉穴仿佛开放了一小道闸口，透明的水液滴滴答答地淌落，在木地板上汇聚了一滩小水洼。

而Bucky涨奶的胸部在alpha的揉捏下，不停渗出乳白的奶水，当身子被撞得前后摇晃时还会偶尔射出弯曲的白色弧线，Bucky看着那些白色的水珠沿着墙面缓缓往下流淌，被过度的感官刺激得哭泣出声，不时在alpha猛地顶撞下发出尖细的吟叫。他那鲜红的肉穴频频喷出大量的汁液，把他的股间弄得湿滑水亮，而不停穿插他嫩穴的阴茎反而变得更粗大坚硬，裹着层omega的汁水反射出淫靡的水光。

Bucky在快感之下哭叫不停，连呼吸都忘记了，甚至还被自己的津液呛到抽噎。两条发抖的细腿就快支撑不住，光裸的脚底板下是他淌了一地的汁水，湿溜溜的木地板极易打滑，而Rogers注意到了这点，下一刻就从后面抱起了Bucky，掰开他的双腿摆出给婴儿把尿的体位操干起来，Bucky尖叫着抱住了自己的肚子，才不会在抽插之下晃荡得难受。

体位的改变让Rogers的肉棒每次都能捅到Bucky的最深处，好几次都戳开那个隐秘的入口又快速拔出，诱使紧张的肉穴倏地喷出一小股汁液，弄得两人交合之处湿嗒嗒的，在每一次拍击下溅出水花，发出啪啪的水声。

“Steve……啊啊不……不要……”Omega的呻吟越来越像哀求，软糯的哭音听得人心里发痒，“太用力了……孩子会……”

Bucky被Rogers捅进他深处入口的龟头吓哭了，而Rogers只是更狂热地插着他大肚子的omega，感受从Bucky紧得要命的肉穴中挤出大量淫液的快感。

“没事的，你做得很好，”Rogers在他的耳边低语，Bucky委屈地抽泣一声，抱稳了自己圆圆的肚子，听着男人带着笑意的话语，“让我们的小家伙感受下他的父亲有多爱他的母亲。”

Alpha的话让他浑身泛起了粉红，而体内的肉棒开始变换角度，一遍一遍戳开他的深部的入口，碾磨那处敏感的软肉，Bucky浑身一颤，前端竟射出了白浊，而酸痛的肉穴更是溅出了更多透明的汁液，淅淅沥沥地滴在地板上。让他羞耻的是自己没被爱抚的乳头也肿胀发痒起来，在Rogers新一轮的抽插下竟溢出了大量乳白的奶水，往下流到了他的肚子上，让他紧搂腹部的手臂甚至有点打滑。

被插到溢奶的Bucky羞得几乎想埋进Rogers的怀里，而男人只是搂紧他的身子，用低沉的嗓音一次又一次地安慰着他，告诉他这样的他美丽极了，永远都是Rogers敏感而诱人，坦率而又忠贞的小妻子。

他不记得那天晚上做了多少次，只是依稀记得Rogers将火热的精液一次又一次灌入他的肉穴里，而他湿得就像从水里打捞上来一样，omega的淫液浇灌了一地，滴落的乳汁汇入其中，在透明的水洼中晕开成一抹抹淫靡的浅白。

但Rogers每次都控制了力道，Bucky知道Rogers甚至想在他的体内成结，但Rogers会在阴茎结涨大的一瞬间咬着牙将结抽离了那个舒适至极的肉穴，以免让Bucky过度兴奋，伤害到肚子里的孩子。

 

等到第二天早上，阳光暖暖地洒在床上时，Bucky才从梦中悠悠转醒。

窗户不知何时被打开了，冰凉的轻风吹在他脸上，但浑身上下却温暖异常，像浸泡在一汪热乎乎的温泉之中。Bucky迷茫地眨眨眼睛，听见外头传来了嘈杂的声响，下一刻就感受到乳尖上的刺痛，紧接着是酥麻的湿漉漉的舔舐感。

他低头一看，发现已经整装完毕的alpha正埋在他的胸口吸着他红肿的乳头，喝起了他经过一夜又储备充足的奶水。

Bucky一起床又因Rogers的举动羞红了脸，无奈地伸手拍了拍男人的背。Rogers的喉头发出一声闷哼，对着Bucky的两颗乳头轮流吸吮了一通，末了还像是补足完能量般舔了舔唇角的乳汁，才将Bucky抱起来帮他穿上衣服。

他们今天就该离开这个村庄了。当Bucky走出房间时，才发现屋子里里外外站着许多人，而Marie一家人也是忙上忙下，指引着好几个士兵将木箱抬到楼上。见到两人走出来之后，Liz立刻扑到了Bucky的怀里，特别不舍地蹭着这个漂亮又好脾气的omega，站在一旁的Marie则露出慈祥的笑脸，对着他们点点头。而Luke就跟剩余的人一样，站在离他们大老远的位置，还不时瞄他几眼，发现对方看向自己便匆忙地撇过头去。

与Marie一家依次感谢告别之后，Rogers就带着Bucky走出了木屋。外头正是艳阳高照，阳光温暖地洒向积雪，反射出耀眼而刺眼的光芒。Rogers搂着Bucky的肩膀，往他白皙的脸上亲了一口，耳语道：“那孩子喜欢你。”

话音刚落，Bucky就露出了惊诧的表情，看得Rogers不禁摇了摇头，手臂转而搂住了他的腰身。

“Bucky，你真的有点迟钝。幸亏他只是个性别分化不久的孩子，而且如此正直。”

被说迟钝的omega露出不高兴的样子，表情又有点苦恼，似乎还在为Luke的反应感到奇怪。Rogers见状有些吃味，便将他抱在怀中，不停亲吻他白皙的脸蛋和脖颈，让自己的omega没工夫再去想别的alpha。Bucky被细碎的亲吻逗得发痒，忍不住在Rogers的怀中笑起来，弯弯的眼尾和翘起的嘴角好看得不得了。

他们慢慢走向停在空地里的马车，而Bucky感到奇怪的是，跟在他们后面的护卫不仅装备齐全面色严肃，而且对他们毕恭毕敬，甚至不敢正眼打量他。

Rogers看到Bucky露出了困惑的表情，出声安抚道：“别担心，Bucky，他们没有威胁，不用太在意。”

他亲了亲怀中omega的嘴唇，带着他来到了马车前，小心翼翼地将Bucky扶了上去。Bucky坐在马车里，四下打量着精美的雕刻，灰褐色的车身在阳光下被照成了近棕红色，上面的金色光斑看着有些晃眼。马车外的Rogers正和那队护卫交谈，对其中的一人说了句：“可以出发了。”

在那之后，将宝箱搬进Marie一家的士兵便从屋里退了出来，走到Rogers的面前不知道在和他汇报些什么。

Bucky在马车里等着，手撑着下颌，懒洋洋地享受着洒在他身上的阳光。刚睡醒不久的他又有点昏昏欲睡，眼皮几度就快合上，而迷茫之中他听到Rogers在跟一个士兵对话，但真正让Bucky睡意全无的是，在他们谈话的最末，那个男人竟神色严肃地对Rogers说了句：

“遵命，国王陛下。”

这个称呼震得Bucky脑袋发懵，只能愣愣地坐在那里，瞪大双眼看着Rogers上了马车，紧贴着坐到了他身旁。

Rogers的样子就和以前无异，灿烂的金发和湛蓝的双眼轻易就让人沦陷。如今的他身披铠甲，壮实的身躯和威严的面孔散发出强大的王者气息，可这样的他一见到自己的伴侣就卸下了心防，微笑了起来，神色温柔至极，就像是一艘所向披靡的战舰驶进了他诞生的港湾。

他小心地搂过了Bucky的腰，凝视着omega睁大的蓝眼睛，随后拍了拍自己的腿，在他耳边呢喃道：

“Bucky，不想坐在你的国王的大腿上吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

他们坐着马车奔波了数日，最终经过要塞，到达了王城的中央。

保留下来的金碧辉煌的皇宫就像只会出现在童话故事中的城堡，威严地矗立在王都的最高地带。当Bucky踏在那锃亮光洁的华美地砖上时，顿时感到了自己的格格不入。

在Bucky眼中，Rogers自然是个王者，他是个英勇强悍的alpha，完全有着坐拥大权俯瞰城池的资格。相比之下，Bucky则感到很自卑，每当他跟在Rogers身后行走，看着他猩红的披风威风凛凛地展开，一瞬间身旁掠过的华丽殿堂仿佛为他而造，衬托他的英姿。而跟在他后头的自己就像放在Rogers床头的布娃娃，他能够一直陪伴Rogers，但也许根本配不上完美的国王。

距离Bucky的预产期只有不到一周的时间了，他多少感到了焦虑，在幸福不已的同时也感到了惶恐不安。

但Rogers毕竟是标记了他的alpha，总能敏锐地察觉到他的不对劲。在一个晚上，Rogers抱着他的omega倒在床上，哭笑不得地听Bucky嗫嚅着说出心中所想。Bucky哪里都好，就只是跟Rogers一样，在面对伴侣的时候总是担心自己哪里配不上他。最后Rogers说尽了情话，才让他的王后恢复了自信，微笑着窝进他怀里与之缠绵。

三天后，Bucky为皇室诞下了王子。

在婴儿清脆嘹亮的啼哭中，皇城里飘散的雪花凝结在了地上，停雪初晴，阳光柔和地洒遍华丽宫殿的每一个角落。生产过后的Bucky极度疲累，苍白的脸蛋被汗水打湿，抱着孩子的Rogers朝他投去心疼的眼神，轻轻将宝宝放在他的怀中，伸手撩起他汗湿的棕发别到耳后。Bucky虚弱地微笑起来，怜爱地抱住宝宝小小的身子。

淡金色的光辉照在洁白的床上，还有几束透过帘子洒向Bucky同样白皙的脸蛋。他的身体裹在宽松的纯白睡袍里，躺在富丽堂皇的寝殿中央，漂亮而纯净得就像坠入凡间的天使。

微弱的阳光照进了Bucky的眼睛，空气中的浮尘飘动着，时间仿佛凝滞在这个瞬间，他的双眼胜过整个皇宫最明亮夺目的蓝宝石，澄澈得空灵，眼里是无尽的柔情。他微微张开淡粉的嘴唇，轻声呼唤着Rogers的名字，亲吻着婴儿小小的额头，缓慢低语着“我们的宝贝……Stevie和我的宝贝……”

战争停歇，新王上任，皇室后裔的降生，三重喜讯让整个国家沸腾了。人们讨论着国王和他疼宠的从未露面的王后，感激涕零地过着从未有过的和平生活。

降生的小王子十分健康，初次生育的Bucky也恢复得很快，没过几天就已经能像个优秀的母亲那般哺育并照看自己的孩子了。平日里Rogers总是事务繁多，每当空暇时便立刻回到Bucky和宝宝身边，给予母子俩尽可能多的宠爱。

Bucky从来不知道自己还能过上那么幸福的生活，如今他为Rogers诞下了子嗣，他的alpha陪在他的身边，他们深爱着对方，举国和平，再没有那些纠缠他的噩梦，成为王后的他也不再是当初那个容易受到欺凌的omega。也许是上天大发慈悲，终于愿意把从他们那里夺走的幸福归还于他们。

 

两个月后的一天，Rogers忙完了事务，匆匆来到了王后的寝殿。

精美的帘纱在微风中拂动，Bucky穿着珍珠白的睡裙，背对Rogers站在窗前。带卷的棕发披散在光滑的后颈上，睡裙的衣领很大，斜挂在Bucky的左肩上，另一边则松垮地垂在右手臂上。

Rogers从后面靠近了他，听到脚步声的Bucky回过身来，看到Rogers的下一刻就露出了甜美的微笑，而这时Rogers才注意到，原来Bucky正抱着小王子喂奶。小小的婴儿躺在Bucky的怀里，含着他的右乳不愿松口，肉嘟嘟的脸蛋因为吸吮而鼓鼓的。

“Steve，忙完了？”

Bucky问道，手掌轻轻拍着宝宝的背部。Rogers从后面拥住了Bucky的身子，点了点头，埋首在他颈间深吸了一口气，让Bucky发痒地瑟缩了一下，笑着回头用鼻尖蹭了蹭alpha的脸颊。

“我们的宝贝怎样，Bucky？”

“嗯？很好啊，”Bucky勾起嘴角，晶亮的眼睛眨了眨，而之后他“嘶”了一声，皱起眉低下头看了眼，“啊……”

“怎么了？”Rogers紧张地问道，Bucky摇摇头，引导宝宝松开乳头，此刻Rogers才注意到他湿漉漉的乳尖，红肿的顶端似乎被宝宝吃破了，呈现了殷红的色泽。

一股热流瞬间从下腹蔓延而起，这样的场景让alpha的本性蠢蠢欲动起来。生育过后的Bucky基本上恢复了原来的体型，而身体曲线却比原来柔和了许多，除了脸部还是圆润得可爱之外，四肢已经变回了原来那般纤细。Rogers看着Bucky抱着宝宝来到了小床边，小心地将他放了进去，盖好被子，轻拍着他的身体哄他入睡。

在那个角度，Rogers可以看见Bucky半透明的宽松睡裙下的身体，在阳光照射下显得隐晦而情色，一举一动都美得令人窒息。

Bucky刚站直身子，就被Rogers从后面抱住，搂起腿弯和腰身打横抱了起来。Bucky惊叫一声，连忙后知后觉地捂住嘴巴，眼睛瞄向睡着的宝宝，生怕将他吵醒。

“Steve……？”Bucky小声呼唤男人的名字，接着就被抱出了寝殿，来到了花园之中。这是Rogers命人给王后修建的天地，种满了大片的白色鸢尾，其中还建造了喷泉和水池，而在中央则是一个雪白的巨大鸟笼，里面是供王后休憩的软床。

而当下，Rogers抱着他的omega走进了鸟笼，将他压在柔软至极的床中央。Bucky的睡裙早已凌乱不堪，露出了大片白皙的胸脯和修长的双腿，半遮半掩的美好肉体就这样被他强壮的alpha笼罩在身下。

“我们已经很久没有好好做过了。”

Rogers的眼神阴沉，两眼燃烧的欲火几乎能将Bucky灼伤。

如今日光暖暖地洒在他们身上，在户外交合的做法依旧令Bucky感到害羞，但他的身体在这些日子里一直叫嚣着alpha的疼爱。他抬头看着Rogers的脸，从中读出了深情，还有浓重的占有欲与侵略欲，赤裸的情感烧得他两颊发红，只能犹豫地咬咬下唇，点了点头。

 

在这个闲适和晴朗的午后，白色鸢尾还在散发淡淡的香气，飘散在偌大的花园中，偶尔几只不知名的鸟雀飞过鸟笼，都会吓得Bucky夹紧了Rogers的肩背。

Rogers体内的alpha猛兽已经完全被Bucky散发的暖香唤醒了。

Bucky还在担忧地四处张望，而随后Rogers就拎起了他的脚踝，用一手握住，让那桃子般圆润的臀部露了出来，白皙的臀肉还带着粉，看上去既鲜美又肉感十足。Bucky松松垮垮的睡裙早已被扯开，远远地扔在一边，他的肉体完全暴露在户外的阳光下，白皙的肌肤几乎泛起了淡金色，笼罩了一层模糊的光晕。

“Steve……不要只是看……”他小声说道。

男人接着就分开了Bucky的双腿用力往下压，让他的膝盖抵住肩膀，Bucky甚至能看到自己高高翘起的臀部中央的鲜艳肉穴，正紧张地吐出透明的汁液。

他的alpha盯着那翕张的小洞看了一会儿，便开始用手指扩张那个入口。Omega的恢复力让Bucky的洞穴几乎和以往一样紧致，手指插进去的一瞬间，Rogers就感觉他挤入了温暖的蚌肉之中，柔滑又细腻的肉壁紧紧咬住他的手指，蠕动着向内吮吸，在他使坏地突然抽插时还会受到惊吓般溢出大量淫水，若是再快速戳刺几下，那些清甜的omega汁液就会失控地喷溅出来，将身下的丝绒打湿，汇聚成亮晶晶的一滩。

“呜……”

Bucky有点难为情地看着alpha在他股间榨出汁水的场面，而Rogers似乎注意到了他的害羞，于是倾身向前吻住了Bucky的唇瓣，吸食他嘴里的津液。

“Bucky，你好甜，不管哪里都是……”Rogers吻着他，嘴唇逐渐向下滑动，停在了那颗红肿的高高挺立的嫩红上，“会痛吗？”

“……嗯？”Bucky还沉浸在肉穴被翻搅的酥麻感中，恍神地盯着Rogers的脸，然后点了点头。

“唔……有，有点……”他吸了口气，看着Rogers伸出舌头快速地舔了舔他的乳尖，全身像通电一样颤栗起来，“已经很多次了……宝宝他总是……呜……会吃破乳头……”

Rogers的喉头发出一声轻笑，宽厚的舌面卷起娇小的乳头，来回舔舐让它东倒西歪，湿黏黏的沾满了男人的津液。破了皮的乳头比以往还要敏感得多，被男人整个含住的时候火辣辣的仿佛要烧起来一般，又痛又爽，直接逼出了Bucky的一声哭吟。

“因为你的乳头太嫩了。”Rogers说着，用力一吸，让香甜的乳汁突破小孔涌进口中，吞食下腹，手掌还握紧那柔软的乳肉，让他的奶水聚成小水柱射进嘴里，Bucky受不了地哭叫起来，双臂无力地搂住Rogers的脑袋，扭动水蛇般细瘦的腰身，性感得让人血脉贲张。

“但你又是一个优秀的母亲和妻子，你的双乳在哺育儿子的同时还要伺候丈夫。”

“Steve……不要说了……”

Bucky微弱地呻吟起来，他的肉穴已经痒得发麻，Rogers一直在慢悠悠地扩张他的小洞，最深处得不到抚慰的失落感让他难受得想哭，肉穴里跟着流出了大量汁水，将男人的手整个浸湿，甚至连身下的软床都打湿了一大片。

“想被操吗？”Rogers问道，嘴唇吸吮着Bucky敏感的耳垂。

他的伴侣很少会说出这么露骨的话，Bucky当下就羞红了脸，抱住Rogers缩在他怀中，难为情地点了点头。

“我们已经做过那么多次了，你不需要感到害羞，”Rogers笑着亲亲他头顶的发旋，将肉棒对准了那个不停收缩流水的小洞，“虽然这样的你可爱得令人发狂——我的王后，我只想狠操你的软穴，让你放声淫叫，把汁水喷得到处都是，害得我不得不用阴茎结堵住你的穴口。”

Bucky被男人说得语塞，眼里泛起了水光，而下一秒那根火热的肉棒就挤进了湿泞不堪的小穴，一瞬间插到了底，甚至溅出了一朵小水花。

“呜啊……Steve……”Bucky哭叫了起来。Rogers插入之后完全没有等他喘口气，就用双手捏住Bucky的臀肉提起来，倒着插起他多汁的屁股。

他被alpha的身影完全笼罩，背光下只能看到男人硕大的阴茎高频地穿插自己发红的小洞，他的屁股被抬高，柔软肉穴被粗大的肉棒翻搅出了水，然后被旋转研磨着捅到最深。

这样淫靡的场面近在咫尺，Bucky看着他殷红的穴肉被阴茎不停拉扯翻出，甚至在男人发狠撞向穴心之后，过多的淫液会被挤得喷溅出来，还有不少洒在了他脸上。

“啊啊……不可以……太快了……”

饥渴许久的alpha就像出闸的凶猛野兽，完全有能力将omega一次又一次地操翻。Bucky不停哭泣求饶，间或斥责出声，之后又撒着娇求男人轻一点儿，哭诉着肉穴会破的、会被插坏，但他软糯的哭声只会让Rogers更加兴奋，反而抱起他的身子站起来，火热的肉柱兀地撞向最麻痒的一点，Bucky立刻泪眼朦胧，绷紧双腿浑身巨颤，直接就被alpha插射了。

而Rogers始终没有停过，他抱着Bucky走出了鸟笼，边走边狠操着omega美味的肉穴。颠簸之下Bucky害怕地抱紧了他，Rogers趁机咬住了Bucky肿胀的乳头，大力吸吮里面的奶水，同时抱着Bucky的屁股上下套弄，溅出大量的水花，肉棍插到底的时候还左右旋磨，直把他的王后操得抽抽搭搭地掉眼泪。

Bucky知道自己的哭叫肯定早被花园周边的女仆们听见了，可以料想之后的日子那些女仆会用怎样的言语来形容那个放荡的王后，说他恬不知耻地引诱国王与他在光天化日下交欢。

“不要……不要再走了……呜呜Steve……你好坏……”

Bucky睁开朦胧的双眼，看着身边的景象瞬间颠倒，他们来到了鸢尾花丛中，而Rogers躺在地上，正扶住Bucky的腰让他骑着自己的肉棒。由于他们很少用这种体位，所以Bucky一时束手无措，双手撑在Rogers结实的胸肌上不知道该怎么办。

“宝贝，骑我，像这样。”Rogers笑道，双手猛地压下Bucky的屁股，让他的肉穴瞬间把肉棒吞到了底，Bucky抽泣着软了身子，听话地按照Rogers的指示摆动腰胯，尽力用小洞吞含涨得更加粗硬的alpha肉棒。

“你做得很好。”

Rogers称赞道，双手向上捏住了Bucky的乳房，拇指按着乳珠向中间挤压，像是想让他的两颗粉点互相摩擦。而Bucky的胸部只是相比正常男人要柔软一些，并没有明显的长大，所以并不能乳珠相抵，但Rogers的动作让两颗发痒的乳头当场溢出了奶水，破皮的那颗甚至射出了一小道奶流，洒向了Rogers的腹部，就连空气中都蔓延起了一股奶味。

Bucky软着身子倒在Rogers胸膛上，泪汪汪地乞求男人轻一些，而Rogers只是怜爱地亲吻他柔软的面颊，下体开始一通狂顶，猛力操开Bucky最深处的入口。

“啊啊！Steve！不……里面不行！不要插进去……”

“怎么了宝贝，再为我生个孩子不好吗？”

Rogers说着，阴茎狠命一戳，龟头就插进了那个隐秘的入口，紧窄的软肉箍着粗大的柱身，温暖又湿润至极，像是达到了Bucky最柔软脆弱的内里一般。这种感觉令Rogers的结迅速形成，Bucky在这种进攻下又被操射了一次，无能为力地任男人的阴茎结挤进了窄小的穴口，牢牢结住他不许动弹。

“呜呜Steve……好痛……会怀上的……”

“没事的，Bucky，我爱你，”Rogers吻着他的嘴唇，“我愿意用尽生命去爱你——你不知道我有多想把你一次次操到怀孕，让你给我生下一个又一个孩子，建造属于我们自己的王国。”

他将舌头探进Bucky的嘴中，舔舐着他的口腔。Bucky含着Rogers的舌头，轻轻啜泣着，男人的话让他的心快要融化了，随之涌来的是被爱的强烈幸福感。他能感到Rogers滚烫的精液正持续不断地涌进自己的深处，将大量种子浇灌在他的omega巢穴之中。

“嗯……Steve……”

在伴侣饱含爱意的亲吻下，omega很快就软化了，他感觉自己被Rogers的精液彻底充满，又疼又舒服的满足感令他发出了可爱的咕哝声，无意识地蹭起了Rogers的颈窝，想要男人紧实的拥抱。

Alpha的射精持续了很长时间，直到最后Rogers的结消退，抽出湿淋淋的阴茎时，大量混着淫水的精液瞬间喷出了红肿的嫩穴，浇灌在身下那纯白的鸢尾花上。Bucky早已无力地窝在Rogers怀中呻吟，昏昏欲睡，全身布满了红痕与淤青，屁股和乳房更是被彻底凌辱了一番，看上去淫秽得要命。

那就像是Rogers玷污了天使至高无上的纯洁羽翼，但他却丝毫不感到愧疚。因为Bucky是他的，他深爱着Bucky，只要有这份情感存在，他永远不会觉得自己做错了什么。

Rogers抱起了Bucky软绵绵的身体，慢慢走回了寝殿之中，将他放在柔软的床上。

他凝视着Bucky温柔的美丽睡颜，甚至有种永远将他拘束在皇宫深处的念头，不想让任何人看见他，觊觎他，或是威胁他的安全。

他想让Bucky快乐地生活在他建造的温室中，外头的冰雪触碰不到他的分毫，他们的孩子会像小精灵一样围绕着他转。Bucky可以幸福地微笑，无拘无束地生活在最安全的地方，穿着华美的衣裳尽情享受国王的疼宠。

Bucky永远都是，也必须是独属于Rogers一人的王后。


	11. Chapter 11

皇宫里的积雪已经融化得差不多了，蔚蓝的天空中没有一片云彩，柔和的日光直直照耀在沾着露珠的鸢尾花瓣上，显现出晶莹剔透的质感。

小公主还不满五岁，穿着粉白色的蓬裙，和她的双胞胎姐姐在花丛中追着鸟雀玩耍。远处雪白的鸟笼上的轻纱帘帐向两边撩开，Bucky半倚在软床上，温柔地看着那两个摇摇晃晃的金色脑袋。

但Bucky明显有些体力不支，他的身体不冷反热，皮肤渗出了细小的汗珠，微微浸湿的长袍贴在他的身上。可他难得看到女儿们，即使浑身虚软也执意带她们来到这个花园之中。

可小孩子总是能找到好玩的事物，也不需要大人陪同，一来到这个如同仙境般纯白美丽的空间便睁大了好奇的眼睛，肆意在花丛中玩闹起来。

他听着女儿们稚嫩甜软的童音远远传来，恍如天籁。 

朦胧之中Bucky仿佛看到了过去，曾经也有那么一个漫无边际的白色花海，盛开在他们村庄旁最高的山峰顶端。他和Rogers去过那个圣地，就像误闯天堂的傻小子一般，沉醉在无与伦比的美丽奇景中。

但没人知道，后半程是他背着体质虚弱的Rogers走完的。

这其实并不是什么最美好的回忆，只是他想起了幼年的Rogers——那令他的心柔软极了，他从一开始就喜欢那样的Rogers，金色的脑袋，和他双眼一样湛蓝的眼睛，永不服输的倔强气焰，却只会在Bucky的执拗下改变心意，做出一些不那么有男子气概的事，比如说被一个omega当成年幼的猫仔一样护着，比如说让Bucky像背着个残疾人一样将他背到了海拔五百米的山顶。

他回想了很久很久，久到晴朗的天空中飘来了几片乌云，遮住了太阳明媚的光辉。这对双胞胎姐妹也玩累了，于是一路小跑来到鸟笼之中，扑到Bucky的身上撒娇。

但Bucky紧闭着双眼，在两个小肉团的推挤下一动不动，也没有和往常一样开心地抱住她们亲吻，看样子是睡着了。

 

Rogers一整天都心神不宁，陪着大儿子练剑的时候握剑的手都在发颤，像是急欲砍向什么。这种躁动不安的情绪让他难以静下心，却不知这种莫名的情绪从何而来。

但等到他来到Bucky的寝殿时，一切都明了了。他的两个小女儿一溜儿小跑从花园里跑进来，扑进了Rogers的怀抱，嘴里含糊地说着母后不理她们，气嘟嘟的圆脸蛋像极了Bucky小时候的样子。

Rogers无奈地摸摸她们的脑袋，告诉她们母后只是生病了，要多关心他 ，毕竟Bucky是世界上最宠爱她们的人了，千万不能让他伤心难过。

小家伙们在Rogers的教导下一直乖巧懂事，于是皱了会儿眉头就舒展开了，然后用力点了点头。

 

那天剩下的时间里，Bucky的记忆都是混沌的。

他感受到了狂风大作，暴风雨竟然顷刻间席卷了这片土地，而他甚至无力站起身。他的长袍早已被打在身上的雨点还有大量分泌的淫水浸湿，湿透的冰凉布料贴在他火热的身躯上，让他难受得想哭。

恍惚间他嗅到了alpha的气味，异常浓烈而狂暴的信息因子令他兴奋得浑身战栗。此刻的他只想爬到那个alpha身上，掏出那根能满足他的大肉棒塞进自己空虚发痒乃至于疼痛的小洞，他想被压着狠狠侵犯，想被凌辱，甚至想要流血，他知道光是那种痛感就绝对比折磨好上一百倍。

但他又害怕起了这样的自己，害怕自己随时会背叛Rogers。他觉得自己的理智就快消失不见，就跟他第一次发情时一模一样，他渴求任何一个alpha，只要那滚烫巨大的阴茎结能塞住他不停流水的小洞，就算alpha再得寸进尺地捅入他的最深最隐秘的入口射精让他怀孕，也完全没有问题。

他在雨中大口喘息，嘴里呻吟着Rogers的名字，他知道自己不会真的去找别的什么alpha侍卫和他交媾，但他害怕如果再没有alpha前来操干他，他很可能会因为过度亢奋而死。

“Bucky！”

雨声中突然传来了男人的声音，密集的雨点让Rogers的样子看不真切，Bucky唯一感受到的是一双有力的臂膀，将他从湿透的布料中抱了出来。他反射性地抱紧了男人的身子，触碰到alpha的一瞬间两人的皮肤仿佛燃起了呲呲的火花，他甚至搂不稳Rogers的肩膀，全身湿滑得要往下坠。Alpha的气息极短时间就灌入鼻腔滋润全身，引燃了更加强烈的欲望。

Bucky的动作已经不受控制，他整个人挂在Rogers身上，在男人行走过程中不停扭动身体。湿成一绺绺的发丝遮蔽了他的视线，他哭泣着将脑袋埋入Rogers的颈窝，根本不知道自己的所作所为有多羞耻，只是在Rogers耳边不停地呻吟着：“求你……操我……Steve，快点操我……好难受……”

在Omega动情的催促下，Rogers很快就将他抱进了寝殿，而当Bucky回过神来的时候Rogers已经把他丢进了丝绒般柔软的床中央，正赤红着双眼撕扯他的长袍。

Bucky眼睁睁地看着自己的衣服被撕得粉碎，浓稠辛辣的alpha信息素如巨大的网将他牢牢罩住，让他每次呼吸都会吸进大量诱发情欲的因子，被挑拨得潮湿不堪，躺在床上饥渴地扭动无暇的肉体。四周堆放的巨大而精美的艳色布匹将他白皙的身体衬得更加小了，他就像被alpha猎人捕获的可怜小鹿，就快化为男人嘴中的美餐，但却毫不自知地乞求男人的进犯，嘴里还哭喊着再不操他就要死了。

他已经完全准备好了，Rogers甚至不需要给他扩张，两手掰开他的脚腕下身一挺，就将粗硬得不像话的肉棍捅进了汁水泛滥的小洞中。

Bucky发出了一声极度舒适的浪叫，他只是被操了第一下就高潮了，下意识地夹紧了双腿，同时穴内涌出的大量淫液冲刷着Rogers的阴茎前端，沿着边缘挤出了肉穴，破闸而出般浇在床上。

在Rogers看来，他的omega已经彻底变成了一块淋满了蜜糖的鲜奶蛋糕，极度的香甜能瞬间剥夺人的理智，让接近他的任何人变成欲望控制的野兽。而Rogers则在这股飓风中心，被Bucky口中呼出的，还有浑身上下散发的催情因子完全唤醒了兽性。

由于Bucky的热潮期被连续的怀孕延后，这次发情对他来说几乎是个全新的体验，他的身子仍和最初一样青涩无措，堆积到这个时间点爆发的情潮无疑危险而又致命。

但Bucky仍浑然不知，迷茫而依恋地搂抱着他的alpha，用力弹起的小屁股迎合着Rogers捅向自己的大肉棒，被操得又疼又舒服。他满足而性奋地舔着自己红透的唇瓣，就像个饥渴的以精液饱腹的淫物，时而发出尖细的媚叫诱惑Rogers穿刺得更加用力。

而作为深爱着Bucky的alpha，Rogers迫不及待地想要奉陪到底，他会一次又一次操穿这具饱满多汁的肉体，操出所有淫靡的汁液，让他的妻子变成为了承欢而生的完美造物。

在接下来的一星期里，女仆们几乎看遍了国王和王后交媾的场面。

她们私下里相互嘀咕，说王后果然是不知廉耻，明明长着一张天真无辜的圆脸蛋却又会如此骚浪地扭摆湿淋淋的腰胯，执着于勾引国王和他交媾。

而她们没想到，她们那英俊而不苟言笑的国王竟是如此急色的人，轻易就被王后勾去了魂魄，单手搂起王后相比之下娇小的身躯，用上手指或是那根大得可怕的阴茎捣弄王后不知餍足的骚穴，再者掌掴那圆润的翘臀发出啪啪的声音，在王后的哭喊中吮咬他红肿的唇瓣，或是在那刻下了斑驳红痕的白皙肌肤上再度添上几个吻痕。

几个女仆说，自己还不小心看到了王后那处——小巧的不停翕张的肉穴就像个殷红的小嘴，色泽像是被alpha操干了无数次那般艳丽，而且湿软得要命，稍经撩动就脆弱不堪地喷溅出淫水，撒得满地都是。

贱货，迷惑君王的淫物。

她们背地里骂得难听极了，只是因为自己得不到完美的alpha国王的垂怜而心有不甘。她们想着凭什么国王只对王后一人上心，将他当作宝一样捧在手心呵护，甚至不给外人看他一眼，变相地将他囚禁在这个偌大的宫殿之中。

而王后也从来没有怨言，对国王百依百顺，连一点忤逆之心都没有。她们把王后判定成一个空有其表的，只会用肉体满足国王的梦淫妖，若王朝最终覆灭，也全都是他一人的错。

对于热潮期的伴侣们来说，他们则完全没有闲工夫去在意别人的眼光。发情的omega会极大程度损耗对方的精力，然而对于Rogers来说并不奏效，反而是Bucky消耗过度，在Rogers野兽般不停歇的操干下几乎浑身散架。

到了热潮期的最后几天，Bucky就像个害怕被侵害的处子omega一样缩在床头，紧紧夹住双腿挡住他的嫩穴，一旦Rogers靠近就两眼湿润，不停摇着头往后缩。

Bucky不想让他的alpha再轻而易举地掰开他的双腿，操进后方那个就快被磨破的肉穴了。因为他累极了，但Rogers最喜欢在他体内成结，喜欢揉挤他的肉体榨出汁水，还喜欢将精液全部灌进他的体内，用肉棒堵在穴口，不许他射进去的白浊在操干下流失。

这样一来的结果是，Bucky好几次被操醒的时候都浑身酸痛，躺在湿嗒嗒的一滩淫靡体液中哀鸣呜咽，小肚子里则被灌入了满满的种子，像是怀孕了一般微微隆起。

 

热潮期总算过去了。

在结束发情的第二天，Bucky被照在脸上的日光弄醒，脑子还迷迷糊糊的，全是昨夜被他凶猛的alpha操到晕厥的记忆。

他扭动了下疼痛的四肢，下一秒就感受到身后结实而火热的宽广胸膛。他下意识地翻了个身，侧躺进Rogers怀中，依恋地圈住男人的腰。

他的alpha心疼地吻着他的额头，撩起一绺挡住眼睛的棕色发丝别到耳后，出神地望向Bucky明亮的蓝色眼睛，然后捏了捏他柔软的脸蛋。

“我们又会有孩子了。”

Rogers说完，Bucky便一声不吭地低下头，整个身子赖到了Rogers身上，像是想要伴侣将他完全抱进怀里。

这是一个十足的撒娇举动，Rogers无奈地笑笑，将Bucky抱在胸前，夹住他冰凉的双腿，然后隔着厚实的被子将他牢牢圈在怀中，只露出一个脑袋。

“怎么了，不开心？身体还难受？”Rogers轻声问道，小口吮吸着omega光洁的脸蛋，麻痒而亲昵的动作令Bucky舒服地眯起了眼，却只是微微摇了摇头，仰起头寻找Rogers的嘴唇，想要和他接吻。

“告诉我，Bucky，你知道任何事都可以和我说。”Rogers捏住了他的下巴，讨不到吻的Bucky扁了扁嘴，样子有点苦恼地垂下眼帘。

“我已经好久没出去过了……”

Bucky的眼睛湿润了，像是想起了什么，那圈蓝得如同静谧的天空般的虹膜收成窄小的一圈，漆黑的瞳孔里似乎映出了他们出生地的璀璨夜空，“就算回去看一眼也好，那里毕竟是我们生长的地方，不管村庄是否已经被夷为平地……但我想，那座山还在……”

他抬起头，在皇宫待了那么多年来第一次用乞求的眼神望着Rogers。

“我想和你一起去——并不是说这里就不好，只是……我就是好想出去……”

Rogers没有说话，只是将一手探进被窝里圈住Bucky光裸的腰身，让他贴向自己火热的身躯，缓慢地拍着他的背鼓励他说下去。

Bucky的脸上浮现红晕，犹豫了好一会儿才继续说道。

“快要七年了，我给你生了那么多孩子……十一个可爱的王子公主，你就不犒劳一下我吗？”omega的尾音听起来有点埋怨的意味，软糯的音调让他这句话显得可怜兮兮的。Rogers被他的话逗笑了，含住omega的红唇就来了一个热情的舌吻，把Bucky亲到浑身无力，抵抗似的耸动身体，想从他的怀中逃出来。

“是的，我确实该好好奖励下我的王后，你真是我的宝贝——”

Rogers说着，双手开始四下抚摸起了Bucky光滑的肌肤，引得他一阵阵颤栗，“拥有你是我毕生的幸运，我愿意为了你做任何事。若你想回去，那我们干脆这周就出动，把那儿修建成王后的度假场所，以后你随时都可以回去，休憩、游玩——只要你开心，一切都不在话下。”

这下子Bucky的脸彻底红透了，他惊喜地盯了Rogers好几秒，然后才发出一声兴奋的欢呼声，整个人窝进Rogers的怀里开心地蹭蹭，抬起头用晶亮的大眼睛望着他。

“天呐……真的？Stevie……我好爱你！”

他说着就献上了好几个吻，像只磨人的小母猫般和他的主人玩闹了起来。Rogers哭笑不得地安抚怀中兴奋的妻子，到了后来则擦枪走火地与之交缠起来。

得到想要的东西的Bucky露出了灿烂的笑容，这让他看上去美极了，就连被操干的时候嘴角仍挂着慵懒的微笑，诱惑得不行。情爱进行到中途的时候，Rogers甚至忍不住将笑得温柔又勾人的Bucky抱了起来，走到华丽的宫殿中央将他按倒在光洁的地面上，在不少女仆的侧目中侵犯了他的王后。

仅此一举，Bucky就怕羞地啜泣起来，到了后头便开始抽抽搭搭地求饶，再一次在众目睽睽下被alpha粗硬的肉棒干到昏厥，眼角还带着泪痕，软绵绵地任Rogers将他抱回了寝殿。

 

三日后的夜晚，王都再次飘扬起了鹅毛大雪。

Bucky在半梦半醒间感受到了光亮。他困难地睁开双眼，惊讶地发现Rogers正在给他穿衣服，还朝他比了个噤声的手势。即使他感到很奇怪，但仍听话地整装完毕，让Rogers拉着他的手走出了皇宫。

皇城外的冰天雪地中，几辆马车停在雪白的道路上，他可爱的儿女们正坐在车里兴奋地朝他们挥手，就像灰蓝色的雪夜中集聚的漂亮的小精灵。

Bucky微笑着和子女们打完招呼，就被Rogers抱上了马，随后alpha就用强健的手臂圈住他的腰身，拉起了缰绳。

尽管Bucky感到有些疑惑，却是满心雀跃。他回头看着Rogers的脸，漫天飞舞的雪花蒙住了人的视野，而Bucky的视线却透过了斑驳的雪白，对上了Rogers湛蓝如海的双眸。一瞬间他的心脏都好似停止了跳动，静静地等待着什么。

“我们今夜就走，去我们初遇并相爱的地方。”

Bucky的心跳骤然加速，他回头看着冰封的雄伟宫殿，在广阔的天地间渐渐缩小，成为了苍白大地上的一小块点缀。

他的脑子乱成一团，犹豫着想要说些什么，他觉得自己必须问出一个问题，却由于困意而组织不了语言，于是到了最后，他只是缓缓地呻吟了一句“Steve……”

他微弱的一声呼喊凝聚了所有复杂的情绪，Rogers笑着亲吻他的脸侧，让他以一种舒服的姿势躺在自己怀里。

“我爱你，Bucky。我的行动准则里只有你的名字，你想要什么，想去哪里，或是想要我成为什么样的人，我都会倾尽全力达成你的愿望。”

Bucky闭着的眼睫毛颤抖了下。

“Stevie……我也爱你……”

他低声说道，然后像是真的睡着了，一言不发地窝在Rogers的怀里，眼角还亮晶晶的。Rogers又亲吻了下他的脸颊，然后轻轻舔吮着他的嘴唇。

“睡吧，我的宝贝，你可以在到达之后告诉我你还想要什么。”

而Bucky并没有睡着，就在Rogers将他紧拥在怀之后，他感觉到Bucky动了动身子，然后靠在他颈窝里，小声地说了一句：

“……这片大陆的和平多亏了你，不要让你的子民失望了，Stevie……”

Rogers总能听懂Bucky话语中的含义，他怜爱地拍拍Bucky的背，在他耳边低声说道：

“我知道。”

他们披星戴月，在冰雪之夜离开了王都。驶出城门的最后一刻，Rogers回头看了看高耸在王都中央的皇宫，壮丽的建筑在飘着冰晶和雪片的夜空中像是个巨大的鸟笼，而如今它的笼门开放了，放走了国王，王后，以及他们的子嗣。

“我们还会回来的。”

Rogers亲了亲Bucky的头发。

“我不会让我的子民失望，也永远不会让你失望。”

END


End file.
